Dragon Age MGIT: I guess Portugal is Antiva now
by DiscoMelody
Summary: Marina is a portuguese gamer girl completely obssessed with Dragon Age. She has never fell in love and fears any intimate contact due to her trauma. Until one day when she fells through an eluvian which throws her in Thedas. Will she be able to overcome her traumas? Stay tuned and find out! M!HawkeXMarina or FenrisXMarina or AndersXMarina
1. Chapter 1-This isn't my college!

Chapter I

I don't Dragon Age II and neither of its Age belongs to Bioware. I only own Marina and the plot.

This isn't my college?!

A group of silver armored guards is dragging a dwarf, they enter a large stone building and throw him to a mahogany chair. The dwarf tries to sit up and he cleans blood off his mouth. When he sees a female shadow coming from the darkness of the poorly lit room. "I've had gentler invitations"- sighs the dwarf while guards are surrounding him. The woman comes out from the shadows and presents herself "I am Cassandra Pentaghast, seeker of the Chantry." He reclines himself on the chair and smirks "And just.. what are you seeking?" The stoic woman gets closer to him and makes her intentions known. "The champion and the Seer." "Which one?"- teases the dwarf. The women loses her patience, gets dangerously close to him and points her sword to his neck. "You know exactly why I'm here! Time to start talking dwarf. They tell me you're good at it."-she threatens him. The dwarf raises his hands in surrender and in a more serious tone finally asks her "What do you want to know?" "Everything. Start at the beginning."-she sheathes her sword.

The dwarf starts telling the story of the champion Eddard Hawke , as he bravely destroyed everything in his way, with his sword and shield, alongside his siblings. Until a high dragon appeared on the top of the hill, admiring his work. "Bullshit. That's not what really happened! And what about her? Where is she in your story?" - asked Cassandra exasperated with his lies. "Does that not match the story you've heard, Seeker?"- says the dwarf quite pleased with himself. " I'm not interested in stories. I came to hear the truth."- the seeker starts getting mad once again."What makes you think I know the truth?"- he says trying to change the conversation. "Don't lie to me ! You knew them even before they were the Champion and The Seer!" - she stabs a knife into the book the dwarf is holding. "Even if I did, I don't know where they are now."- the dwarf carresses the book fondly as if he's remembering them. " Do you have any idea what's at stake here?"- sighs sadly the seeker. "Let me guess your precious Chantry's fallen to pieces and put the entire world on the brink of war? And you need the only people which can help you put it back together."- he closes the book quite mad. "They were at the heart of it when it all began. If you can't point me to them, tell me everything you know."- she begs. "You aren't worried I'll just make it up as I go?"- the dwarf says quite surprised by her will. "Not at all."- she says and she crosses her arms. " You'll need to hear the whole story." - he puts himself comfortable and he starts his greatest story. "The Blight had been unleashed on Ferelden. Darkspawn poured out of the wilds, clashing against the army at the ruins of Ostagar. The battle was a disaster. King Cailan died on the field with his men, betrayed by his most trusted general. Unopposed, the horde marched on the village of Lothering. The village burned and many innocents were slaughtered. The Champion's family barely escaped in time, but while they were escaping they saved the one you know as the Seer now, even though she was the one that saved them more. She wasn't always as powerful and renowned as you may think, before all this she was just a poor innocent girl from a foreign land, called Marina…

Marina POV

"I'm late! Oh boy, I'm so late for class! Madame Martin will kill me! As if she doesn't hate me is it raining?! I hate this!" While I'm running in my green parka and on my probably drenched black converse, I see what seems like a really big White wolf. I must be seeing things. It's just probably a big husky .Oh well finals and the rain do that to you. The poor dog must be drenched. As I try to come near him he runs away. "Come here sweetheart, I won't hurt you."- I try to coax him but he keeps running. Might as well follow him, I probably missed most part of the class by now. "Wait! Don't go!" He runs away and I follow him throughout Lisbon's university campus until he turns to a alley. When I reach the alley the dog disappeared but a really intricate mirror stands in his place. It's black and it's decorated with vines and flowers. "Weird. This mirror seems familiar. But where have I seen it?"- I tap my chin with my small chubby hand in thought. "Oh well, might as well touch it. It's so beautiful." When I touch it, the mirror starts emitting a green light and starts pulling me. " Wait! No! Help! I don't want to go!"- I try to pull myself but it's too strong and soon I'm entirely absorbed into a dark abyss. I only heard a really familiar female voice: "I found you, young seer." After it I pass out.

In Thedas

Hawke's POV

"Keep running mother, we can do this."- I run while supporting my mother's with my arm. Bethany and Carver are taking care of the small darkspawn that were left."Where are we running to?"- asks Bethany out of breath while she's holding her sceptre. "Anyplace is better than here."- grumbles Carver while she slashes the last one. " We lost everything your father and I had built. Everything." - mother leaves my arm and cleans her tears. As we are recovering our strengths to keep running, I hear Bethany scream: "Hawke, there is a girl passed out near the sea but darkspawn are going in her direction! We have to help her!"- she points towards a body seemingly close to us. We quickly run towards it and start slashing and burning the group of harlocks. " Mother! See if she is alright! We'll take care of this!"- i leave her and she goes towards the body. She kneels near it and realizes it's a young girl around the same age as her younger children. "You poor thing. What happened to you? Where is your family?"- mother tries to check on her and realizes the girl is wearing really weird clothes. Soon enough we finish the beasts and we rush towards mother. " Is she alright mother?"- Bethany asks quite worried. "She's drenched, her clothes are definitely not fereldan and she seems antivan due to her tanned complexion. Besides all that she's only passed out and she's breathing evenly. Perhaps she's victim of a shipwreck."- mother looked at us. "Thank the Maker."- says Bethany, quite relieved. " We can't leave her here. She would be slaughtered by darkspawn. We'll take her with us."- I said quite confidently, I don't know why but something was telling me I should protect her. I grabbed her in my arms bride style and we kept walking. " Don't you think we have enough to worry about?"- asked angrily Carver. "We are taking her, Carver. We can't leave the poor girl here She's alone and has no one, unlike you."- I said rather defensively to my brother. He shut up and turned his head towards the ground ashamed of his words. As we keep walking I inspect her closely in my arms, she's quite… cute actually, she has dark brown wavy hair in a disheveled updo and she looks quite curvy actually. I wonder what colours her eyes are? As I end inspecting her, I realize she really is wearing weird clothes. I have never seen pants so tight and this coat thingy she's wearing is quite peculiar. Oh well, it doesn't matter. As I finish looking at her, she moves in my arms and cuddles closer to my chest."Mãe? Pai? Não me deixem! Por favor!"- She cries while she sleeps. As I hear her cries I promise myself I'll protect her with all I have. Suddenly we see a couple, a woman warrior and a Templar. They are fighting darkspawn, but the man looks quite injured. We rush to help them and Bethany and Carver end the last ones. " Are you alright? "- mother asks them. "Two mages! I cannot...hgh"- the man points towards Bethany and the girl in my arms, and holds his bleeding side. I guess you're a mage too, little antivan. " Wesley! They helped us. Can't you turn a blind eye to them?"- the woman said as she holded him. " I guess I can...hgh "- he painfully said. "Come with us, we could use another sword."- I said. "I'll help you."- she said. "I'm Aveline and this is my husband Wesley".- she presented herself. "I'm Hawke, this is my mother Leandra, my brother Carver, my sister Bethany and this girl in my arms, we don't know, we saved her from darkspawn some minutes ago. "Nice to meet you, let's be on our way."- Aveline nodded in our direction and helped her husband walk. We kept our path and then when we reached the center of a slope we noticed we were surrounded by darkspawn. We started walking to some rocks and I landed the girl near them and Aveline left her husband near her. "Wesley stay with her while we fight them."- Aveline begged her husband. I left her in his and in my mother care, while we fought the darkspawn. As I slashed and bashed them with my shield, they seemed to never end. Suddenly a Ogre goes in Bethany's direction and I scream scared for her life." Bethany! Watch out!"- I try to reach her but she isn't turning quick enough. As I start fearing for her life. I hear someone shout?!

Marina's POV

Aw, my head, where am I? This isn't my college! As I open my eyes I look around me and see… Leandra and Wesley from Dragon Age II?! They are kneeled next to me looking at Hawke fighting alongside his siblings and Aveline. As I scrub my eyes and pinch myself wondering if this is all a dream, I realize it isn't. Suddenly I see an Ogre towards Bethany! Bethany no! I've always felt useless when I came to this part of the game and I couldn't save her. Not today! I must do something, but what? Perhaps if I call him to attention, it will give enough time to Bethany run. So I do the only thing I can do right now… I scream! " No!"- I kneel and reach my hand towards her. Everyone turns their eyes towards me for a second, when we hear a roar from the skies. Is that Flemeth?! Oh boy, it is! She will kill the Ogre. Flemeth burns every darkspawn in her way and throws the Ogre out of the cliff. Thank god, they are all ok! But why I'm in Dragon Age II, this can't be happening! This must be a dream. As the dragon turns into Flemeth, and strances in my direction, she talks to Hawke to make a deal with him, when suddenly she gets close to me and speaks: "This isn't a dream young seer, you've got more power than you think. When you finally accept it come to Sundermount and I'll teach you." Flemeth turned towards Hawke "Protect her she will be useful to you and she will be very important for your story."- she glanced at me once again and took off in her dragon form. As she left, everyone got closer to me and they seemed amazed and some scared at what I had done. Bethany got closer to me and thanked me."Thank you so much! You saved my life." As I start panicking, everyone started questioning me about my whereabouts and my "powers", I finally inspected Hawke. Oh boy it's Eddard Hawke my Character that I did in my game. He glanced and smiled in my direction. He had beautiful blue eyes, black wavy hair, he had some facial hair and he was tall and had a strong build. As I inspected his phisique, he talked in a really deep yet kind voice: "Guess I was right, your really something else, little antivan." Besides his words there was only one thing in my mind at the moment: Well shit, why did I made you so hot?!

Chapter I End


	2. Chapter 2-One year to not get killed

Chapter 2 - One year to not get killed

_italic-thoughts_

college*-university

Marina POV

As I was trying to avert my eyes from Hawke's, I realized everyone was staring down at me. _As usual, I'm the shortest. I'm used to it. Back in college, it was the same thing._ I was surprised by Hawke calling at my attention:

"Little Antivan, that was some display back there! Are you alright?", Hawke said while he was crouched next to me. I nodded my head and tried to get up, but I was too shocked to move.

"Here, take my hand.", Hawke offered me his hand and I took it.

"I'm okay, you don't need to… HIIIIII!", as I tried to get up by myself, Hawke lifted me with no effort as if I was a feather.

"No need to get scared, you're so light that I almost lifted you in the air.", Hawke teased me while patting me on my shoulder.

"Eddard, I taught you better than this! Don't frighten the poor thing!", Leandra scolded her son as she pointed her finger at him.

This situation was all very amusing because Leandra was half the size of her son and yet, he was looking very sheepish with all her scolding. Suddenly, I realized that I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Marina da Marcela, but you can call me Mari. Nice to meet you.", I said while I tried to clean the dirt from my clothes.

"Nice to meet you Mari, the man that lifted you is Eddard Hawke, my older brother. I'm Bethany and this is my twin brother Carver", Bethany said while pointing to her siblings quite enthusiastically.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leandra, sweetheart. Pleased to meet you.", Leandra smiled at me and waved at her older son.

"I'm Aveline and this is my husband …. WESLEY! Oh, dear maker! Wesley, hang on!", Aveline noticed her husband was passed out near the rocks and started shaking him.

"Aveline, I don't think …I will make it. Please kill me before…. hgh…I turn into one of those things.", Wesley begged his wife while grabbing her hand.

Hawke patted Aveline in the shoulder, "I can't make this choice for you, but if you can't, I'll be the one to stop his suffering.", Hawke said quite sadly.

"No… I'm his wife, I'll do it.", Aveline cried and took her sword. _Oh no, poor Aveline. This can't be real!_

"Goodbye my love.", Aveline struck him with her sword in his heart and he stopped breathing. As Wesley died, I finally realized my situation. _This is really happening; this isn't a game. This is my life now; I'll never see my family and my friends again._ And as a finally understood all this, tears fell from my eyes.

"No, why?!", I cried. Everyone was surprised by my empathy and Aveline was touched by my concern for her.

"There, there, sweetie. He is with the Maker now. Everything is going to be fine.", Leandra grabbed my hands and caressed them.

"But, my parents! I'll never see them again!", I cried into my hands.

"What do you mean, Marina?", asked Hawke, concerned.

I decided to pretend I was from Antiva to cover up my tru origins. They wouldn't believe the truth yet. I was always good at making up stories, even though I felt guilty for lying to them. _It's for the best_.

"I was going to Orlais with my parents, because I had been accepted by a patroness to be her translator. My parents worked very hard to take me there. But…the ship we were in, wrecked, and I'm the only one alive. They sacrificed themselves for me.". I cried with my hands in my face.

"Oh sweetheart, we are so sorry for you. Don't cry. Your parents wouldn't want that.", Leandra hugged me slowly and patted me in the back.

"You aren't alone Marina. You have us now. Come with us to Kirkwall.", said Hawke quite determined.

"Yes please, Mari! Come with us!", Bethany grabbed my hands once again quite excited.

"That's a wonderful idea Hawke.", Leandra said while she wiped away my tears with her handkerchief.

"Wait…You'll take …me in? I don't want to be a burden on you!". I waved with my hands quite nervous and at the same time hopeful.

"Of course, honey, think of this a repayment for saving Bethany's life. It's the least we can do for you.", Leandra said.

"Thank you…thank you so much.", I sniffed and wiped my tears from my face. As I was drying them, Flemeth appeared again. _What does she want this time?_

"Seer, you haven't seen the last of me. I have something to help you on your path.", she smirked at me and handed me a necklace with a tree craved in it.

"What is this for?", I asked quite curious.

"This will help you hide your magic from the others, and it will be important to you on this long journey.", she said. _Wait! Magic?! That's impossible!_

"I see…You didn't know you had magic.", she smirks at me and crosses her arms.

"I didn't, I never had it.", I said shakily.

"Now you do. And you'll need it. Well, let me take you to your ship now. I never break my deals.", she said as she readied herself to transform. _You must be shitting me?! I'm going to fly on a dragon/elven goddess/woman that probably brought me here?! I must be dead! Well…might as well die in style._

**In the present**

Interrogation room

"Flemeth?", asked Cassandra, not believing his words.

"I thought that might interest you.", asked the dwarf, satisfied with himself.

"You expect me to believe a myth? Swooped out of the wild to save the Champion and the Seer?", Cassandra throwed her hands in the air and paced back and forth.

"Oh, come now seeker. Do I need to recite the tale of the Warden as well?", remembered the dwarf.

"No. Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised to hear of her involvement.", pondered Cassandra with her hand in her chin.

"I liked my version better too.", said the dwarf.

"What else aren't you telling me, then? Did she send someone with them?", asked the seeker.

"In a matter of speaking.", laughed the dwarf.

"So, it's true. Continue. But if you tell me they all flew to Kirkwall on a dragon…", glared the woman at him.

"Nothing so fanciful. I assure you.", the dwarf shrugged his shoulders and kept going with his tale: "The witch kept her word and got them to Gwaren, where they took ship. They sailed north across the Waking Sea, lashed by terrible storms, something that didn't help our young seer in her situation…"

**In the Past**

On the ship

Marina POV

The moment we got on the cargo hold of the ship, I isolated myself from the others and sat leaning against the wall. _Bad moment to have an anxiety attack. Oh well, this is going to be great. I just need to control my breathing._ As I tried to calm myself, Bethany approaches me.

"Hi Mari, why are you here all alone? Come join us, silly.", she tries to lift me by my parka when she notices that it's still drenched. "Maker, you're drenched! Why don't you dry it with your magic, there's no templars around here.", she looks around to see if there's anyone suspect.

"I…I don't know how.", I told her shyly.

"Really? No one taught you?", she asks me quite surprised.

"Not really, I… never had magic till now.", I tried to tell her. She opened her eyes wide.

"That's strange. Normally, magic unveils around our childhood.", she pondered to herself. As she tried to make sense of my magic, I started to get more nervous. She must have noticed it because she changed the topic and kneeled next to me.

"Mari, can I braid your hair? It's so beautiful and wavy. May I, please?", she made puppy eyes and I nodded at her. "YAY! Thank you!", she threw her hands in the air and takes away my hair tie until all of the strands are loose. "Wow, your hair is really long! You should wear it loose!", she tried to comb my hair with her fingers and unknowingly, started to relax me.

"Mari, tell me about your hometown. Which city in Antiva are you from?", she asked as she parted my hair in tree.

"…", I tried to contain myself.

"If you don't want to…"

"I come from Rialto, a city by both the seashore and the riverside. The architecture is beautiful and the people are so …welcoming. The food is also great.", I described Lisbon to her.

"Wow, I would love to visit it one day. It sounds amazing", said Bethany, really excited. "And your family? Did you have a good relationship?", asked Bethany softly, afraid I might burst anytime.

"I had a good relationship with my parents. My father was a very hardworking man and yet he was really funny. My mother was quite headstrong and yet a romantic. They clashed quite often but they loved each other. I had no siblings; my mother had some difficulties during my birth which made her incapable of having more children. Even though I had no siblings, I had a group of really close friends which were like family to me. I'll miss them…", I started remembering all the good and bad moments with them and I started to cried.

Bethany realizes I'm crying and in attempt to comfort me, she hugs me from behind abruptly and I start hyperventilating and remembering my past.

"Não me toques por favor! Pára! Não!"

As Bethany tried to calm me down, I start to cry in Portuguese while flinching from her touch. Leandra, Hawke, Aveline and Carver see my state and rush in to help me.

Hawke tries to call to my attention: "Marina! Calm down! Everything is alright!"

When suddenly Leandra grabs my hand softly and starts to hum me a soothing lullaby. As she hummed, I remembered my mother. When she reads to me and her hugs when I have a panic attack. I slowly regained my breathing and I stop shaking.

I moved away from Bethany and I apologize: "I'm so sorry. I just remembered some things from my past and… I deeply apologize for my behavior.", I sniff and clean my tears, once again.

"Marina, it's alright. You are not alone anymore. You have me. I mean, you have us now.", said Hawke as he caressed my hair fondly.

"I'm the one that should apologize, Mari! I hugged you without your permission! I promise I'll make it up to you! I could teach you magic!", apologized Bethany.

"Hawke is right, Marina. You have us now.", smiled Leandra.

Carver and Aveline smiled and nodded in my direction.

"Thank you so much, I mean it. Thank you!", I rose up and I smiled for the first time in a while. Their faces lightened up, including Hawke's, who was looking at me with quite an odd look…

Hawke's POV

When I saw Marina smile for the first time, I noticed how shiny her chestnut colored eyes were. And she had the cutest dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. _Maker, she is adorable! I'm glad she's calmer, but I wonder who had hurt her that much, that she's afraid of people's touch? Well, it doesn't matter now. I'll protect her. Oh, my sister braided her hair. She has long hair. I need to make her feel more included, but how? Oh, I know! I'll tell funny memories of my childhood._

"Marina, do you know why Bethany has short hair?", I asked her.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Brother! Don't you dare!", Bethany glared at me.

"One day, Carver nailed her braids to the headboard of the bed! You should have seen her face!", me and Carver laughed at Bethany. And soon enough everyone started laughing. I kept going with my tales.

Varric POV

Two weeks they spent in that dark hold, packed in with the fearful and the desperate. And then they saw it. Kirkwall, the City of Chains. Long ago, it was part of the Imperium, slaves coming from far and wide to work the quarries. Now, it's a free city. But I use the word loosely. Sail through those black cliffs and you'll see what the slaves of old saw: the Gallows, welcoming you. That's where their ship landed with all the rest.

Marina POV

We entered the Gallows and got out of the ship. It had been some of the most tiring two weeks of my life. _And I'm a university student, so that's saying something._

When we got to the entrance of Kirkwall, a templar said we couldn't get in. Miss Leandra said she had a brother living there and so, another wait began, for Gamlen to help us out. _Even though I know he won't... _

**A few days later**

"I'm tired of waiting! We have to do something!", said Carver.

As we all readied ourselves to get up and try our luck, Gamlen appeared and told us we could get into the city if we worked for one of the guilds he was indebted to: the mercenaries and the smugglers.

Hawke looked at me worriedly and said "Marina, you should go with Aveline. This is too dangerous for you! We've got this."

I had two choices: going with the Hawkes and helping them pay the debt with the smugglers or staying safe with Aveline.

**Option 1 –**

"You're right Hawke. I would probably only burden you. I can't fight, so I wouldn't be much help. But I appreciate everything you and your family have done for me.", I said sadly.

I hated to be a burden and besides all the support they gave me, he was right. I needed to learn how to fend for myself.

"I'll go with Aveline, if that's alright with you?", I asked Aveline and looked at her, hopeful of my acceptance.

"Of course, Marina. I'll help you.", she said while smiling at me.

"But Mari, we will see each other again, right?", asked Bethany hopefully.

"Of course, we will. See you in a year.", I smiled at Bethany and at her family.

Hawke was relieved and yet he looked… almost disappointed. _But why? It was his idea. Well, I need to practice my physical skills since my magic is volatile and I can't control it that much._ I discovered that while we were on the ship. Bethany tried to teach me some basics and I almost burnt my hand. She said I might need a vehicle or a conductor for my magic. _I don't think magic is for me, I'll try another weapon_.

I said goodbye to them and Aveline decided to enroll in the city guard. She soon enough became a good guard and she trained me in hand to hand combat and archery. I never had great accuracy but my will to be able to defend myself overcame that and in one year, I became proficient. Not the best archer in town, but good enough to not die that easily.

In that period, I helped Aveline with her patrols and she helped me in my darkest times. With the strength I had acquired, I decided to help in the alienage and in Darktown. I rarely saw the Hawkes and I missed them. But I knew that I would encounter them and all the other companions soon enough.

**Option 2 -**

"No, Hawke. If you don't mind, I would like to go with you and your family. I know I can't fight but you were the first people that helped me and I want to thank you for that. If I must work as smuggler to help you, so be it", I was really determined to stay with them and tried to look as strong as I could.

"Marina, you can't fight. You will only hurt yourself! What will happen then?!", Hawke tried to change my mind, but he didn't know how stubborn I can be.

"I will go with you and you will teach me to fight. Then, I'll get out of your hair", I said, with my hands on my hips.

"Very well, do as you wish. But if you hurt yourself, I'll take you to Aveline!", he finally gave up and smiled, exasperated.

"Yay, Mari! You'll stay with us! I'll teach you everything I know.", Bethany jumped excitedly as she grabbed my hands.

"Welcome aboard, Marina.", said Hawke.

"Thank you, Hawke!", I smiled and joined them.

I had to train my magic. Bethany said I had a lot of potential for someone who has magic for such a short time. I discovered that while we were on the ship. Bethany tried to teach me some basics and I created fire and ice out of nowhere. I was also able to dry my clothes without burning them. _I must practice if I want to help them._

In that period, I trained with Bethany at home. I learned a bit about every type of magic. Soon, I found out I was best at Force and Healing magic.

The Hawkes and I became very close. Bethany became like a sister to me and Carver was like the annoying brother I never had. Leandra reminded me so much of my mother and my grandmother, as she taught me embroidery and cooking. Hawke… well, Hawke was a friend and yet something made me feel that perhaps he could be more…

With the strength I had acquired, I decided to help in the alienages. _I need to plan my future well. I wasn't going to let any of the Hawkes die. Not on my watch._

Varric POV

Thus, began the Champion's first year in Kirkwall and the Seer's first year in Thedas. Word arrived from across the sea that the Hero of Ferelden had defeated the Blight. But Lothering was destroyed. Kirkwall was their home now. So, Hawke remained, paying off his debt. He made a name for himself in the Underwold and Marina trained as hard as she could. This was a busy year in the city, that's when the qunari landed. A great storm had caught their ship and left hundreds of warriors stretched in the city, waiting to return home. That's also when the trouble began with the Mages. The Templars had become very powerful under Knight Commander Meredith. But most importantly, that was also when I first met the Champion and the Seer.

Chapter II-End


	3. Chapter 3-Meeting not so new people

Chapter III-Meeting not so new people

_One year later…_

_In Hightown_

**Marina POV**

**If Marina is a mage your story starts here:**

It's been a year since I've been living with the Hawkes, Gamlen hates my presence in his "humble abode" and is the biggest racist I have ever met. Bethany has been teaching me magic and Carver has been trying to teach me some self-defense, but I'm damn clumsy. Hawke has been helping me to control my anxiety. _Who would have thought that the future Champion of Kirkwall had anxiety when he was younger_. And Leandra has been the mother figure I so much needed. She has been teaching me how to cook and how to embroider. The debt to Athenril is paid in full so now we need to make names for ourselves. Seeing that I played all the Dragon Age video games, I've decided to help them the best way I can, starting with Bartrand's expedition. Perhaps I'll be able to stop his betrayal before it even happens_. I must try it, for them_.

_In Hightown_

Hawke, the twins and I have reunited in the big plaza near the dwarven's stores. There on the farther left corner is Bartrand, the dwarf planning to do an expedition to the Deep Roads, the expedition that could make anyone rich. Even so, it's too dangerous and if we don't plan this well, the twins could very well die. I must try to change Hawke's mind.

"Hawke, I don't think he will let us in that easily…", I said as I tried to follow them as fast as I could with my small stubby legs.

"We have to try Marina. We must protect ourselves, we can´t let this chance go.", he said as he glanced at me.

Soon enough we reached the dwarf and Hawke tried to maneuver his way into the expedition:

"Bartrand, you know what we're capable of, let us into your expedition!", I watched from the back as Hawke and his siblings tried desperately to convince him.

"No! Andraste's tits, human! You know how many people want to be hired for this new expedition?", the blond-haired dwarf waved with his hands in the air, frustrated with their weak attempts.

"But we heard you're going into the Deep Roads. Surely, you'll need all the help you can-…", Bethany tried to appeal to him.

"NO! You're too late! Already done! This is the sort of venture that can make a man for life! I'm not about to take any chances hiring random humans.", Bartrand points his finger at us.

"We've fought and killed darkspawn. How many of your hired men can say the same?", Hawke started to speak louder, frustrated.

"Get in line, human. Half of Kirkwall wants to be my best friend right now. You're looking for a quick way out of the slums, right? You and every other Fereldan in this dump. Find another meal ticket.", shouted the dwarf as he left us behind.

"What are we supposed to do now? We've got nothing to stop the next person who tries to sells us out. This expedition was our last chance…", Carver sighed exasperatedly. Hawke tries to comfort his siblings:

"We've made a name for ourselves this last year. We'll find something.", he smiled hopeful at them.

"We have to. We need coins, status, something we can hide behind. As long as we're just refugees, we're no one. Maybe Gamlen knows someone who can talk to Bartrand for us…", Bethany sadly said.

Hawke pondered, with a hand in his chin, "He always seems to know what's going on."

"We might as well ask. Otherwise, I don't know what we'll do…", Bethany replied back.

As I saw them all mope in sadness, I decided to help them out: "I don't believe Gamlen will help us much… But I heard around town that Bartrand has a more … empathetic brother. We could try."

They stared at me shocked due to my information. "How do you know that Marina? Sometimes you surprise me with how much you know.", asked Hawke surprised.

"I may not be the biggest social butterfly, but I'm quite observant of other people.", I blushed softly with the attention and started twiddling with my fingers.

"Who would believe someone so little could be quite the spy?", teased Carver as he messes with my hair. I tried to stop him but soon enough everyone was laughing.

Suddenly, a man shoved me and I noticed my necklace was missing. My hand flew to my chest as I stare after the thief as he ran:

"Hey! My necklace!", I shout.

Hawke notices my state and we start running after him: "Hey! Get back here!"

We run after the thief when suddenly someone shoots an arrow that lodges itself in his shoulder, keeping the thief stuck in a stone column. It was my favorite dwarf in DA, Varric! He looked just as I remember: strawberry blond hair in a small low ponytail with Bianca, his most trusted crossbow in his hands.

He approaches the thief and takes the necklace from him. "I knew a guy once who could take every coin out of your pocket just by smiling at you. But you? You don't have the style to work in Hightown, let alone the Merchants Guild. Might want to find yourself a new line of work.", he said and punches him before taking his arrow from the thief's shoulder: "Off you go.", he says as he watches the thief run off.

He gets near us and throws me back my necklace. I thank him with a small bow: "Thank you so much! You must be Bartrand's brother, right?", I say as I put my necklace back on. He smiles and presents himself:

"Indeed, I am. How do you do? Varric Tethras, at your service! I apologize for Bartrand. He wouldn't know an opportunity if it hit him square in the jaw. By the way how do you know who I am…?" , he asks me, curious.

_Oh boy, I have to make something up, he can't suspect a thing!_

"I…I heard around the alienage about you!", I explain nervously.

"Interesting…", he says. His eyes, travel through my body from top to bottom, as if he were inspecting me and trying to figure me out.

As I fidget under the attention, Hawke takes notice and changes the subject:

"But you would recognize one opportunity when you see one?", Hawke asks as he puts himself in front of me.

"I would! What my brother doesn't realize is that we need someone like you. He would never admit it, either. He's too proud. I, however, am quite practical.", Varric points at himself.

"There must be some way to persuade your brother to hire us on.", Hawke ponders over it.

"We don't need another hireling- we need a partner! The truth is, Bartrand's been tearing his beard out trying to fund this on his own, but he can't do it. Invest in the expedition. Fifty sovereigns, and he can't refuse. Not with me there to vouch for you.", Varric smiled hopefully at all of us.

"It sounds interesting – but if I had any gold, I wouldn't need this job.", Hawke crosses his arm in front of his chest.

"You need to think big! There's only a brief window after a Blight when the Deep Roads won't be crawling with darkspawn. The treasure you find down there could set you and your family up for life!", Varric excitedly waves with his small hands.

Bethany looks at us and replies, "It won't be easy, but it's a chance. I think we have to take it. Better to work our way into this expedition than sit around waiting to be thrown in the Gallows."

"We work together, you and I, and before you know it, you'll have all the capital you need. What do you say?", Varric reaches his hand hoping to close the deal.

"You have a deal!", says Hawke as he shakes his head happily.

"Perfect! Kirkwall's crawling with work. You set aside some coin from every job, and you'll have the money in no time!", Varric explains how to get the money.

"Maybe Aveline can find us some work. She's got a position with the city guard now.", Carver touches his brother on the shoulder

"I think you should try! you have nothing to lose, Hawke.", I smiled at all of them with my hands behind my back.

"Very well, let's do this!", Hawke throws his fist in the air, hyped for the future.

"Best of luck with Aveline, Hawke! I'll go back to Leandra, she might need my help.", I start saying goodbye to them.

"Are you sure Mari? Don't you want to come with us?", Bethany pouted cutely at me.

"I do but I don't feel right leaving your mother alone with Gamlen. Maker knows that man has a short temper.", I explained.

"Very well Marina, be careful.", Hawke said as he smiled at me.

I part with them and go to Gamlen's house in Lowtown. The Hawkes and Varric direct themselves to Viscount's Keep in Hightown where Aveline, their old friend works as city guard.

**If Marina is an archer your story starts here:**

_Viscount's Keep_

As the Hawkes arrive at keep, they notice nobles and citizens in unending queues to wait for an audition with the Viscount. Hawke goes up the left staircase alongside his companions and enters through a wooden door. When he enters the room, he notices right away his friend.

"Aveline!", Hawke throws his hands in the air and walks in her direction.

The stoic woman is distracted, looking at a wooden board on the wall. "Hello, Hawke.", she answers deep in thought.

"Been a while. Hasn't it?", Hawkes says as he waves a hand in front of her head to call her to attention.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry, it feels like we just talked. I've been keeping an eye on you. Information is one of the few perks of this job. Watch out for Bartrand, he's a son of a bitch.", she shakes her head and finally stares at him.

"Still having trouble.?I thought you were past all that.", Hawkes asks worried for his friend.

"Lately, I don't know. I've been pushed out to some dead patrols. Maybe I stepped on someone's toes.", Aveline vents as she leans into a stone column.

"You can be … forceful.", he tries to compliment her.

"My charm, right? I should be able to go where I'm needed.", Aveline smirks as his failed attempt.

"That's a shame, wish I could help you. By the way where is Marina? I Haven't seen her over a year.", asks Hawke hopeful.

"Oh, Marina? She is alright. She had some difficulties at first with her training. Poor thing probably never fought once on her life. But eventually she got tired of failing and she became quite a good archer in just a year. That girl reminds me so much of myself at her age. Stubborn and always trying to prove others wrong.", Aveline answers, proud of her protegee's progress.

"An archer, really? She has magic, why did she decide to use other weapon?", he asks surprised.

"Hawke, she can't use her magic correctly. Every time she has a panic attack, her magic comes out and it's too difficult for her to control it. I can't keep her here anymore, for her safety. Even though she has her necklace, people have started suspecting the sudden magic surges in the quarters.", she begs worried of what may happen to the poor girl.

Hawke nods and smiles at his friend "I'll take her in. Perhaps Bethany can teach her to control it."

"Thank you Hawke, take care of her. I'll call her. Marina come here!", Aveline claps with her hands relieved and calls for her protegee.

Marina comes rushing from the training room with her bow and quiver on her back. She has grown quite a bit and is smiling as usual. As she notices Hawke she runs in his direction.

**Marina's POV**

"Hawke, it's been a while!", I greet him as I get nearer them.

"Marina!", he rushes to me, lifts me, and spins me around.

"Have you become even more beautiful since the last time we saw each other?", he teases me. I blush deep red and I beat in vain with my tiny hands on his broad back. He laughs at my weak attempts to get loose.

"Hawke put me down, I'm too heavy!" Hawke puts me down.

"Nonsense. I've told you, you're light as a feather.", he smiles at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

I blush even harder and avoid his eyes. "Sure, i am.", I sarcastically answer as I cross my arms in front of me.

Aveline watches our affectionate display amusedly and coughs, to call to our attention, "I know you're dying to catch up, but we have a matter at hands that needs to be taken care of.", she smiles knowingly.

Hawke blushes and lets me go, "Aveline is right. Marina, she told me of your condition, and we thought best that you live with me and my family.", he answers.

"Me? Are you sure? I don't want to give any problems to your family Hawke.", I said quite surprised with his offer.

"I´ve never been surer before. Bethany will help you.", he says.

"Very well, thank you Hawke and thank you Aveline for everything.", I bow as appreciation for their help. I thank Aveline and I get my things to move to Hawke's house. We leave Viscount's Keep. Varric, Bethany and Carver are waiting for us outside. Bethany hugs me like she hasn't seen me in years and excitedly tells me of their adventures. Carver nods his head at me and Varric presents himself. _OMG! It's Varric. He's so cool._ They tell me of their plans to enter the expedition and I tell them we should separate to cover more ground, because we need more teammates and we need a map of the Deep Roads.

Hawke wants to go home first to tell their mother of their plan.

Varric tells her that they need a map of the Deep Roads from a Grey Warden.

Hawke tells her they have a mission from a contact of Athenril.


	4. Chapter 3--Hawke mission

**Hawke mission (Marina chooses to go with Hawkes to tell the news to Leandra)**

The Hawkes arrive home and they see Leandra arguing with Gamlen.

"My children have been in servitude. Servitude! For a year. They should be nobility!", Leandra, throws her hands in the air, frustrated.

"If wishes were poppy, we'd all be dreaming.", retorts venously Gamlen. Hawke gets closer to his mom and he places a comforting hand on her shoulder

"This is the way things are Mother. Gamlen can't change it now.", he says trying to appease his mother's anger.

"You don't need to talk to her like that, Gamlen", I said, trying to avert his focus to me.

"Stay out of this Antivan! As if housing this lot isn't enough, I must house **you** as well!?", he shouts at me.

_I have always hated conflict; his heated words reminded me somewhat of my parents' arguments. What would I give to hear them fight again over my mother's cooking skills_.

Hawke notices I'm frowning due to his words and his dashing smile soon turns sour. He doesn't like the way Gamlen is talking to me and confronts him face to face:

"Don't you dare talk to Marina like that! You bastard!"

Gamlen gulps nervously due to the difference of sizes between him and his nephew. Hawke was like a giant, a gentle one, but a giant, nonetheless.

"Hawke, calm yourself! Gamlen, don't speak to Marina like that! She's family now.", Leandra tries to stop the fight before it even starts and scolds her brother's actions. Gamlen goes quiet and turns his back on us. Hawke calms himself and looks at me:

"Are you ok Marina?", he asks worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Hawke. I've been told worst.", I laugh sadly.

"Worst? Who was it?", as if it wasn't possible for Hawke to get angry, his eyes turned cold and he looked at me with an intensity that I wasn't used to.

"It doesn't matter Hawke, it's all in the past. But thanks for worrying about me". I smile assuredly at him.

"Of course, I worry about you. After all I…!", as Hawke gets closer to me and almost reaches me with his hand. We're distracted by Leandra that starts arguing with Gamlen once again. Hawke stops himself, gives me a sad look and tries to stop their fight. They're arguing about their father's will which stayed at the vault of the Amell. Eventually they separate and Hawke, the twins and I reunite in the living room.

"Maker, what a mess. I want to make things better for Mother.", Bethany sighs sadly.

"Me too, but some of what Gamlen says…I'm having a hard time hating him. Playing caretaker for someone else's life, stuck in their shadow…that's no way to live.", answers her twin.

I didn't want to see them sad, so I give them an idea. "We should go the Amell's vault and take the will from the slaver's hands.", I propose.

Their eyes gain some shine and they start to get hopeful. Hawke looks at me and says:

"That's a wonderful idea Marina. I think mother said we can get in through the old cellar of the estate."

Bethany shows a key: "Mother gave me the key; we can get through in Dark town."

Carver excited for once in his life, throw his hand in the air. "What are we waiting for then?!"

We arm ourselves with our weapons and healing potions and we depart for Darktown.

**In the vault**

We all get into the cellar and we avoid the beartraps in the floor. We try to make as less noise as possible, but the floor is made with old wooden boards that creak a lot.

As we inspect every corner of the room we were in, a door is opened abruptly and we're suddenly surrounded by slavers.Carver and Hawke slash and bash them while Bethany and I attack from the back.

While Bethany burns her enemies I **[shoot arrow after arrow/freeze them to the ground].** Soon enough, there are only corpses left on the ground and a lot of blood in our clothes.

As they inspect the bodies to see if they have any loot, I separate from them and enter a small poorly lit room. In the middle of it, I see a chest. I **[open it with my lockpicks/freeze and break the lock]**. Inside the chest there's a letter.

Hawke appears behind me, "You found it! Good job Marina!", he pats me happily on the back.

The twins appear and notice the letter.** "**So that's it! Grandfather's will?", asks Carver.

"Mother needs to see that as soon as possible.", says Bethany.

"Let's just take it and be done with it.", dismisses Carver as he leaves the room.

"I don't think there's any point in delaying the news.", says Hawke.

I save the letter inside my pouch and we leave for Gamlen's house.

**Gamlen's house**

We all get home and deliver the will to Leandra, who decides It's best to get an audience with the Viscount.The letter said thatthe estate and the heritage stayed in the Hawkes's name.

Gamlen leaves the house and the Hawkes celebrate with each other. I decide to relax a little bit and I kneel next to Aegis, Hawke's mabari. _Poor thing needs some pets now and then_.

As I scratch his belly and he pants happily, Hawke kneels next to me and pats his mabari on the head.

"Marina, thank you so much for your help. You didn't need to help us, yet you did.", he smiles in my direction.

"It's the least I could do. After all, you've saved me.", I answer skeptically.

"We did it because we wanted to help you. You're important to us.", he takes my hand slowly into his and gives me a pair of earrings he saw in the slaver's vault. They were small white roses.

I gasp and I ask him: "What's this?"

"This is for you Marina. I…I saw them and thought of you. I want you to take them.", he blushes and places them in my hands. As he offers me the earrings, I touch my own. My seashells that I never took off, not even to bed.

I thank him, sadly "Thank you Hawke but I can't use them."

"Why not? Don't you like them?, Hawke sadly asks and holds my hand.

I try to explain: "No, no! I love them but these earrings are one of the few possessions I have from my home. They were a gift from someone important, on my 18th birthday."

Hawke sadly closes my hand around the jewelry and stands up, "Keep them. That person must be really important to you…huh. What a lucky guy."

He leaves disheartened and Marina lets one tear fall on the earrings and remembers the person that gave her the ones she was wearing. "Mãe, tenho saudades tuas."


	5. Chapter 3-Anders mission

• **Anders mission( Marina decides they should find the Grey Warden first):**

Varric reunites with us in the Hanged's Man tavern to discuss his plan.

"So, here's the thing: we need to find a way into the Deep Roads. Bartrand can lead us to the right place once we're down there, but we need a good entrance.", he explains our current situation.

"And where will we find out such entrance?", asks Hawke with his arms crossed.

Carver is still in deep thought when he suddenly shouts: "Grey Wardens! They practically live there; they might have maps."

Bethany pushes his shoulder and asks him: "And where will we find Grey Wardens, Carver?!"

"I've heard in the alienages that Lyrene has a Grey Warden working as their healer.", I say to them, to make sure they don't start fighting again.

Varric looks at me and grins "Hoho, Waves. I need to be careful around you. It looks like you know everything that goes around. We should make a duo.", he proposes.

I look at him dumbfounded, "Waves? Really?"

"Have you seen your hair? It's as wavy as the Waking Sea!", he gets a curl out of my face.

"Thank you…I guess.", I thank him confused.

We all decide to go to Lyrene's Ferelden Exports in Lowtown. We get in her shop and I immediately wince at the number of desperate refugees asking for her help. _Poor things. How can someone be so cold to another's pain._

I get closer to the counter and I talk to Lyrene since I usually help her around. I believe she will help. We talk about her increasing number of clients and soon enough she talks to me about the healer. She indicates me the Grey Warden's clinic, which is in Darktown.

_Lowtown_

We go through Darktown or, as like to call it, the slums. It's so sad to walk around here. Everyone lives in rather precarious houses and most of the time they must fight for their food. Children and adults begged for coin and most of the gangs lived here as well.

As we get closer to his clinic I see a large queue at his door. Families and even mercenaries waited for their turn to be healed. I open the door at the side of them and inside I see him for the first time: Anders.

When we get inside we see him healing a little boy. After he heals him, he tumbles from exhaustion into a column until he senses us. The moment he feels us, he gets in an attacking stance and points his staff at us. As he stays put, I manage to study him. He had dark circles around his honey colored eyes and his strawberry blond hair was somewhat disheveled. Poor man even when he needs more help than the others, he never stops.

"I have made this place a sanctum of healing and salvation. Why do you threaten it?", he asks.

"We don't want to hurt you. We need your help.", I try to calm him by letting down my weapon.

"Yes, we heard you're a Grey Warden and we need a map to the Deep Roads.", Hawke asks.

He saves his staff and says frustrated: "I will die a happy man if I never think about the blighted Deep Roads again. You can't imagine what I've come through to get here. I'm not interested. Although… a favor for a favor. Does that sound like a fair deal? You help me, I'll help you!", he offers his proposition.

"Yes, seems fair. What do you need?", I ask more details, even though I know what he wants.

"I have a Warden map of the depths in this area. But there's a price. I came to Kirkwall to aid a friend. A mage. A prisoner in the wretched Gallows. The templars learned of my plan to free him. Help me bring him safely past them, and you shall have your maps… These are my terms. If you want my aid with your expedition, meet me in the chantry tonight.", he waits for my response.

"We will help you, it's the least we can do.", I accept his plan.

"Thank you…?", he waits that we introduce ourselves. The team introduce themselves except me. Anders asks me: "And what is your name, doll?", he smirks at me.

I point at myself, "Me?"

He laughs softly at my confusion: "Yes, you. I don't see anyone else here as cute as you."

I blush hard and stumble with my words, "Marina…My name is Marina. And I'm not cute.". I try to avoid his gaze as I twiddle with my fingers.

He smiles at me: "Agree to disagree, doll. A beautiful name for a lovely lady.", he reaches for my hand and kisses it.

_Oh boy, I'm dead._

Hawke coughs into his hand and glares at Anders. "We should get going."

I pull my hand away from Anders and hide behind Hawke.

Anders smiles at my shyness, "Yes let's go."

_Chantry_

We arrive at the door of the Chantry and wait to hear Anders's plan.

"I saw Karl go inside a few minutes ago. No templars so far. Are you ready?", he asks for our approval.

I nod and ask everyone: "Yes. Guys?". Everyone nods and ready themselves.

"I'll handle the taking. You deal with the templars.", he gives his orders and we get in. We notice a man with his back turned to us.

_Oh no, not this scene. Poor Anders_.

"Anders, I know you too well. I knew you would never give up.", the man says with a really emotionless tone.

"What's wrong? Why are you talking like…?", Anders asks, getting closer to him.

The man turns to us and says: "I was too rebellious. Like you. The templars knew I had to be … made an example of."

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. "Oh no they made him a Tranquil!"

Anders screams and starts getting out of control: "No!"

"How else will mages ever master themselves? You'll understand, Anders. As soon as the templars teach you to control yourself. This is the apostate.", he points his finger at Anders and templars surround us.

"No! (His spirit Justice possesses his body). You will never take another mage as you took him!"

Everyone starts battling. Hawke and Carver start to slash every templar in their way and Varric and I shoot (bolts of Metal/ lightning) at everything that moves.

Soon enough they are all dead.

"I…Anders, what did you do?", Karl regains his normal tone and asks him, scared for his life.

"I'm so sorry. If only I got here sooner.", he apologizes.

"Anders kill me please! I don't want to go back to that life.", Karl begs as he pulls Anders's sleeves.

"He's right. There are things worse than death.", I scratch my arm and I put my hand on his shoulder.

Anders gets a knife and parts with him: "Goodbye.", he says sadly, and he stabs him in the heart.

Everyone goes back home except Anders and I because I felt he needed a friend now. I followed him back to his clinic.

_Lowtown-Ander's clinic_

We sat each in one of his cots and he explained to me the whole deal he had with Justice, now turned Vengeance.

"You're the first one I've ever told this. Thank you for not running away. My maps are yours. As am I, if you wish me to join your expedition." He says,

I get up from my cot and I pat his shoulder.

"Anders, everyone has their own ghosts whether they are physical or mental. You wanted to help your friend. You did it with the best intentions but sometimes that isn't enough…", I tried cheer him up.

"Thank you Marina, I got a bit weighty the last time we talked. Sorry for putting that on you.", he smiles and thanks me.

"It's alright. I appreciate the help you're giving us. Anders, you're a human being. You can't always be well, no one can. It's not possible. If there's anything I can do to help you, please ask.", I smile at him and offer my help.

"Anything? Be careful what you offer. I just…I hope I didn't seem too selfish when I told you about Justice. I didn't know what would happen. I figured a willing host, a friend… it had to be better than playing the demon and haunting some corpse.", he explains his intent.

"You've done your best. No one can ask for more than that. Justice is lucky to have a friend like you.", I caress his arm and smile.

"Well, would you look at that. Cute and kind. I must be quite lucky to have met a girl like you today.", he flirts. But then he notices I'm quite uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't presume, I just…We've hardly met, and I feel like I know you. Am I making you uncomfortable?", he tries to calm me.

"Oh no! I'm ok. It's just I'm not used to so many compliments but thanks… I guess?", I wave with my hands nervously as I try not to blush as hard.

"Well, I guess we have to change that. Growing up in the Circle, everything is about order and rules and the templars. The apprentices… we found ways to make that bearable. Karl and I… he was the first. We could forget that out in the world we were nothing but templars slaves. We hadn't been together for a long time. But still…it hurt", he cried.

"He's in a better place, Anders. At least, he's not a Tranquil. You will find love again, don't worry.", I try to make him more hopeful and I smile. He smiles back and looks at me with an emotion I never have seen before.

"Thank you. Perhaps sooner than I thought…", he rises up and we go get the maps.


	6. Chapter 3-Fenris mission

• **Fenris mission(Marina decides they should see Athenril's contact):**

Hawke talks with us about Athneril's contact. I decide to go check it out with her contact. We reunite at night in Lowtown bazar.

_Lowtown bazaar_

Hawke, the twins, Varric and I were looking for Anso, Athenril's contact. As we inspect each street we find a dwarf trying to calm himself. We talk to Anso, that almost jumped in the air when he found us. He tells us and explains our mission: we need to get lyrium from a group of smugglers that stole from Anso. He tells us that the last time he saw them was in the elven alienage in Lowtown. We go to Lowtown alienage.

_Lowtown alienage (abandoned house)_

We get inside the known den of the smugglers and as we get closer to a chest, we see them surrounding us from all sides. Hawke slashes the first one in front of him and Bethany makes a barrier around me and Varric. Varric throws poisoned bolts at some of them and I (shoot three arrows at once/ Burn the rest). As we finish them off, we finally open the chest. There is nothing inside of it.

"We need to tell this to Anso.", I say. We loot the dead smugglers and we get out of the house.

_Outside_

As we get outside the abandoned house, we notice slavers on every corner of the Alienage.

As they start closing us in, Bethany hits the ground with her staff and creates a barrier of ice icicles. Hawke bashes one of his enemies with his shield and Carver cuts the throat of another one that was coming behind him. Varric camouflages himself and I (shoot an explosive arrow/ Throw a firebolt) at a group of 5 slavers that were trying to close Bethany in. She thanks me and soon enough there are only corpses left. As we finished them, unknowingly their captain was the only one standing. We kill them all except for their captain. He comes straight at us and threatens us:

"I don't know who you are, friend, but you've made a serious mistake coming here. Lieutenant! I want everyone in the clearing! Now!"

I laugh softly and cross my arms in front of me: "I don't think they're coming back."

His lieutenant appears bleeding profusely: " Capitan…", he dies.

Soon enough, a white-haired elf appears from around the corner with bloody hands. As he comes around the staircase, he shakes his hands and says:

"Your men are dead. And your trap has failed. I suggest running back to your master while you can."

The lieutenant came nearer him and grabbed his shoulder. "You're going nowhere, slave!"

Before Fenris has the chance to look at him, I (burn/headshot) the slaver.

"He's not a slave!", I scream.

_Bastard! I'm glad I killed the fool before Fenris could get his hands dirty. Honestly, people like him are what makes me lose the remaining hope I have in humanity_.

Everyone looks at me, shocked with my anger. Usually I'm a calm person.

Fenris looks at me shocked and thanks me: "Thank you… I apologize. When I asked a distraction for the hunters. I had no idea they'd be so… numerous."

As he gets near me I'm finally able to inspect him face to face. He had beautiful white silky locks paired with his emerald green eyes and his mocha complexion. And his silver markings, so beautiful and intricate but the reason of his suffering.

_Poor Fenris_.

I get closer to him and smile kindly

_God knows, the poor man needs some kindness directed at him._

"It's okay we're used to it, as long as everyone's okay that's all that counts. And we're fine so don't worry about it."

"She is right.", Hawke says.

Everyone introduces themselves and soon comes my turn to present myself.

"I'm Marina and you?"

"My name is Fenris. These men were Imperial bounty hunters seeking to recover a magister's lost property, namely myself. They were trying to lure me into the open. Crude as their methods were, I could not face them alone. Thankfully, Anso choose wisely.", he says as he looks at their corpses.

I try to wipe the blood of my weapon as I look at him.

"We're glad we stopped them from taking you.", I say with a sigh.

"I… thank you once again. I'm not used to such kindness.", he blushes softly and stutters his thanks.

Hawke looks at our display and hugs me with one arm and ruffles my wavy hair. "Well, get used to it. Marina here is the most kind person I know. I swear if she believed in Andraste she would be a cloister sister.", he says.

I try to run from his hands, and I pout: "No I wouldn't."

Fenris nods at Hawke and draws a smirk: "I can see that. I hate to impose on you, but I would appreciate if you helped me once again."

I get out of Hawke's arms and I ask him: "Of course Fenris, what do you need?"

"I need to kill Danarius. However, he probably won't be alone in his mansion. I could use some reinforcements.", he says.

I place my weapon on my back and wipe the remaining dust from my clothes. "Then what are we waiting for?"

We all go to Hightown and we get inside of Danarius' mansion.

_Hightown-Danarius mansion_

As soon as we get in, I notice the eerie silence and the rotten smell of death.

_I have been here in Thedas for a year and I still haven't gotten used to this awful smell. As if someone could get used to it_.

As we open the door to the main hall, I notice shades and rage demons everywhere.

_Oh boy. Why do shades need to look like freaking dementors. And the rage demons look like molten lava. Why me?!_

We got in position and started attacking them but more came out every time we destroyed one. Until, a shade slashed at Fenris back. He winces in pain but soon enough he finishes the demon. Finally, they were all reduced to dust and there were only scorch marks to remember their presence.

Fenris inspects every room in a frenzy to look for his nemesis. Soon enough, he leans in pain into the staircase.

I get near him and ask him: "Fenris! Are you alright?".

He waves dismissably and says sadly: "This is nothing. He's…gone. I had hoped… no, it doesn't matter any longer. I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish I… need some air.", He leaves the house and we follow him.

_Outside_

He is pacing back and forth as we arrive.

"It never ends. I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it haunt me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of yet another mage. I saw you casting spells inside (talks to me/ Bethany). I should have realized sooner what you really were. Tell me, then. What manner of mage are you? What is it that you seek?"

I try to explain "Bethany is a good mage; she just wants to protect her family/I just want to help others and to understand why I'm here".

Everyone gets defensive around Bethany and me, when Fenris throws his hands in defeat and says:

"I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for anything could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised. Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it."

I get out of the protective circle around me to get near Fenris and I smile: "It's alright Fenris. You suffered a lot in mages' hands. It's understandable. We will gladly accept you in our team. The more the better."

As we finish our conversation, everyone returns to their home, except for me. I follow Fenris back to Danarius Mansion, now his own.

_Fenris Mansion_

I see him, sitting on a long wooden bench staring at the fireplace in front of him. I knock on his door, to warn him of my presence and he glances at me curious of my intentions.

I get near him and sit on the bench next to his. I get my medical kit out and I see him sip on a wine bottle.

I take out the bandages and the elfroot cream, which I found out, is amazing.

"I know you don't trust magic, that's why I'll take care of that slash on your back the old-fashioned way."

He glances at me and waves at me dismissably. "You don't need to. I'm fine.". He grimaces with the pain on his back.

"Fenris, take your breastplate. I need to take care of that slash. It might get infected." I get up and try to look as serious as I can with my hands in my hips.

He sighs and gives up: "You're really stubborn. Fine, but no magic." He takes his breastplate and turns his back on me.

_Poor Fenris… his back is littered with old faded scars and recent ones. I wish I could help more._

I sit behind him and clean the slash with a wet rag. He keeps drinking: "Agreggio Pavali. There are six bottles in the cellar. Danarius used to have me pour for his guests. My appearance intimidated them, he said, which he enjoyed."

I wince at his sadness: "I'm so sorry Fenris. I don't know why they felt intimidated, you're a good person."

I keep cleaning the wound softly, afraid that I might hurt him. I know his markings are very sensitive.

"Me? A good person? I killed hundreds of people Marina.", he retorts back.

"You suffered a lot Fenris, it's normal that you have put up your defenses. You killed to survive. You were just trying to live.", I petted his back.

He looked at his hands and blushed softly: "I never thought of it that way. Interesting." He drinks the whole bottle, looks at it and smashes it against the wall. Fenris smirks and looks at me.

"It's good that I can still take pleasure in the small things…. Tell me have you never wanted to return home? To Antiva?" He asks.

_How does he know? Do I really look like one?_

I looked shocked at him and then I sadly smile: "Every day, if only I could go back. At least that's what I would think when I arrived here. But seeing all these people, Hawke, his family, the alienages and suffering, made me want to stay to help them the best way I can."

He sighs and ponders: "Having a place where you have a purpose. I understand. Still, to have the option…must be gratifying."

I laugh sadly as I wrap his wound in clean bandages. "I don't really have much of an option because I can't go back, but I'll try my hardest so that other people don't lose their homes, like me… And you, Fenris? Are you staying in Kirkwall?", I ask.

He laughs deeply: "I could see myself staying. For the right reasons… I should thank you again for helping me against the hunters. Had I known Anso would find me a woman so kind and capable, I might have asked him to look sooner…", He says.

I blush softly and give a tight knot to his bandages. "Anytime Fenris. And… I've wrapped your wound. You need to change it once a day. If you want, I can do it for you."

Shocked, he gets up and looks at me: "Already? I barely felt your hands. Normally people's touch hurt me when in contact with the lyrium in my skin.", he caresses his bandaged back to make sure it's really finished.

"I tried to be as gentle as possible. I didn't want to hurt you. And perhaps you just haven't been near the right people.", I get up and rearrange my medical kit in my pouch.

He looks at me with a tender gaze and says: "Perhaps you're right. I sense that might change soon enough. But I will not keep you longer. Thanks for the healing.", he nods in appreciation and his lips form a real smile.


	7. Chapter 4-Revelations and frustrations

**Chapter IV- Revelations and frustrations**

**Hey guys!**

**We apologize for the long delay but it was quite a complicated end of year.**

**We will try to update more frequently.**

**Hope you like it : )**

_Italic-thoughts_

_Gamlen's house_

It was a calm day in Gamlen's old house. Almost everyone was still asleep, except for Leandra and Marina, who were waking up now.

Due to the lack of beds for everyone, Bethany and Marina slept in the second bunk bed, while Leandra slept in the one closest to the ground. Gamlen slept in the first because, let's be honest, he was a jerk and no one wanted to share a bed with him. Carver slept next to his mother, despite his reluctance.

Eddard slept on the ground, on top of an old grey mattress, covered only by a thin brown sheet, with his mabari. His sleeping arrangement was due to him being the oldest and the responsibility he felt for everyone.

Marina had tried many times to be the one to sleep on the ground, seeing that she was the extra element, but neither Hawke nor his family had let her take his place.

In the meantime, Marina budged in her sleep and opened her small hazel eyes.

**Marina's POV**

_What time is it? Ouch, my back! I'm sore all over, again. _Marina thinks, slightly annoyed.

Marina sits up slowly on the bed, so that she wouldn't wake up Bethany, who was snoring softly as she hugged her pillow.

Marina yawns and rubs the sleep off her eyes, inhaling the fresh aroma of…eggs?

_Perhaps, someone already started making breakfast._

Marina moves her legs to the entrance of the bed and climbs down the stairs. Everyone was asleep except for Leandra, who was in the kitchen.

Marina was in her usual red long sleeved tunic and brown leggings. At her feet, Hawke was snoring with his head on Aegis's belly. Marina awes at the cute sight in front of her and places their abandoned sheet on top of them.

_Aww, they are so adorable! I'll let them sleep a little longer. _Marina thinks, smiling at the pair.

She walks to the bathroom and as Marina reaches the mirror, she notices that her hair was a mess, as per usual. With her fingers, she tries to comb all the knots out of her hair. It was quite difficult because her hair had grown from its usual midback length to her elbow, in one year.

Sighing in frustration, Marina gets hold of her black scrunchie, which she always keeps on her right wrist, and ties her hair in a ponytail. She washes her face in the stone basin and returns to the bedroom to put on her flats. After that, she walks to the kitchen where the older female Hawke was.

Leandra is wearing her silver hair in a low ponytail, humming a melancholic tune as she mixed something in a pan.

Marina approaches her, "Good morning, Leandra!"

Leandra jumps slightly, not having noticed anyone walking into the kitchen. When she realizes that Marina was the source of her small fright, her lips form a relieved smile.

"Oh Mari, it's you. Maker, don't scare me like that, sweetheart!", she exclaims, pressing her hand to her chest.

Marina throws her hands up in surrender and apologizes, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Leandra smiles at the young woman and places her hand on her right shoulder, "It's alright dear, I just thought everyone was asleep."

Marina smiled and looks at what Leandra was cooking.

"What are you making?", she asks.

Leandra smiles and feds her a spoonful of what seemed like an omelet. She tried to swallow it, but it was too chunky.

_No offense to Leandra's cooking but Fereldan's cuisine is quite…bland. They don't use many spices, it's mostly au naturel. They are amazing at roasts and grilled food but the rest…meh. __Graças a Deus __I can help around and show them what good food it's really like._

Leandra looks worried at Marina, who must have shown a funny expression on her face as she tasted the omelet

"Oh dear, is it bad? I bet you are used to more tasteful food.", Leandra says, looking quite defeated.

_Leandra has a lot more to worry about than to satisfy my tastes_. Marina thinks, smiling at the older Hawke.

"Leandra, it's not bad. It just needs a little something. Why don't you lay the table while I cook the breakfast?", Marina asks, with a smile on her face. Leandra looks surprised but then smiles at the younger woman's kindness.

"Really? You don't mind?", she asks. Marina shakes her head.

"Of course not. You go on." Marina says, still smiling at the older woman, who smiles back and leaves the kitchen to lay the table.

Marina looks down at the chunky mess on the pan.

_Hmmm, let me see. _She thinks to herself.

Marina gets the spices she usually keeps in a small wooden box and she puts her hands to work. She uses milk and some oregano to improve the omelet. Then, she makes some grilled cheese sandwiches and, to end a perfect meal, squeezes some oranges she had bought yesterday.

After a few minutes, Marina sees a group of people staring at her from the doorframe of the kitchen. All the Hawkes were staring in amazement at the big tray she was holding in her hands.

"We smelled something amazing and we had to check what it was…", said Eddard, as he drooled a little alongside Carver and Bethany. Even Gamlen, who tried to seem unamused by all this, was drooling.

Marina giggles and lifts her eyebrow: "Well, It's good to know that you were so interested in my cooking, but you need to get away from the door if you want to eat."

They quickly scurried off to the table that was already laid out in the living room/storage room. Leandra and Bethany were happily chit chatting next to each other, the men were already sat as they waited for the food.

Marina places the omelet, the sandwiches, and the orange juice on top of the table.

"Bon appetit.", she says. They all look at her in confusion, due to her statement. Marina quickly notices and corrects herself, "Dig in or the food will get cold."

They nod and start serving themselves, beginning to feast on the delicious meal in front of them.

Bethany waves at Marina with a plate. She sits next to her and Bethany passes her a plate already served

"Here you go, Mari. I got you some food before they devour everything."

Marina takes the plate and thanks her, "Thanks, Bethany."

Hawke was the first one to dig in, taking a spoonful of omelet into his mouth. He opens his blue eyes widely and moans in satisfaction, "Maker's breath! Marina, this is delicious! Where did you learnt how to cook like this?!"

The smaller girl blushes from his compliment and, as everyone nodded in agreement at his statement, Marina's lips form a smile, while her eyes take on a look of sadness.

"My grandma taught me…", she says.

Everyone looks at her sorrow-filled expression, pity emanating from them. She quickly tries to improve the mood, not wanting her sadness to dim everyone else's happiness:

"Let's just say that food is a huge deal in my country.", she says, smiling. Marina keeps eating without looking anyone in the eyes. The rest of the house's inhabitants look among themselves but don't force any explanation for her sadness out of Marina.

Everyone kept eating happily while Marina thought about how much this family reminded her of her own.

_Mãe, pai pergunto-me se têm saudades minhas?__I sure do._

After they washed the dishes, Hawke approached Marina and his siblings.

"We better start saving some money for the expedition. Let's meet with Varric in the Hanged man, he will know what to do." He tells them. The three nod at Hawke and walk out of the kitchen to finish getting ready. Hawke and Carver equipped themselves in the bedroom while Bethany did the same in the bathroom as Marina waited for her to finish so she could do the same.

_I don't feel comfortable changing in front of anyone, be it woman or man._

Marina combs her hair and covers her arms with her **(****white ruffled shirt/ long leather gloves)**.

_I don't want them to see my scars._ She thinks, while looking down at her now covered arm.

Marina shakes her head to clean her mind of unpleasant thoughts and straps her weapon on her back. The group of four walk out of the house, making their way towards Lowtown.

**Time skip**

_Lowtown_

_Hanged Man_

As they enter the tavern, there were, as usual, drunk people already fighting. Varric was sat at one table with a glass of beer in his hand. He was in the left corner closest to a wall with crimson graffities depicting the symbol of Kirkwall.

As the group approaches him, he waves, and they sit on the unoccupied seats around the dwarf

"Why, hello! Ready to make some gold for the expedition?", he asks the group. They all murmur words of affirmation or simply nod their heads to show agreement.

While observing her surroundings, someone grabs Marina's attention at the bar. A familiar curvy dark-skinned woman with long wavy dark brown hair, covered by a blue shawl was currently sipping a beer.

_Oh meu deus!__ It's Isabela! __Wait, are we going to meet her now?!_

An armed man gets near Isabella, who is sat with her legs crossed in a bar stool

"You owe us Isabella." He says, with a gruff voice.

The woman in question keeps sipping on her beer, not even sparing the guy a glance.

"Well, Lucky, I'll tell you what. Since the information you gave me was worth nothing…that's what I'll pay you." She says. The man holds her cup, an angry expression taking over his face,

"Me and my boys will get our money's worth, bitch." He snaps. She stares at him teasingly and moves dangerously close to his face.

"Oh, you poor, sweet thing." She says. Then, she pulls his arm and he hits his head on the bar. A man wraps his hands around her from behind but she quickly headbutts him. Another guy approaches her to hit her with a bottle, but she ducks to the ground, and he hits the man she had headbutted. Isabella punches him twice and then knees him in the crotch.

The man called Lucky tries to draw his sword, but she is faster, and she points her dagger at his neck.

"Tell me, Lucky, is this worthy dying for?" She says, challenging the man in front of her. All the men she had hit were on the ground, moaning in pain. A few moments later, they all get up and hurriedly run away, along with Lucky. She smirks and sips her forgotten beer.

"I didn't think so.", Isabella chuckles.

As the group at the table all stare at her in amazement, there is only one thing going through Marina's mind in that moment:

_WOW! She is so badass! _

After the fight the group approached Isabella, who turned to Hawke with a lustful smirk.

"My, my. And here I thought the men in this place were only besotted fools who couldn't hoist the mainsail.", she says, looking Hawke up and down.

"You mean like the men you sent scrambling from the tavern?", Hawke asks as he points at the remaining injured guys helping their companions.

"Exactly like them. Worthless twits.", she answers coldly. Isabella looks at the remaining people around Hawke and realizes she hadn't introduced herself.

"Oh my…I'm Isabella. Previously "Capitain" Isabella. Sadly, without my ship, the title rings a bit hollow. You're Fereldan, aren't you? You have that look about you. I was in Denerim not too long ago.", she says.

And then, she notices Marina standing behind Hawke. She smirks teasingly and approaches her.

"And you are Antivan. I mean with that olive complexion and cinnamon scent, you must be. Buongiourno bella.", Isabella says. Marina gasps in shock, not knowing what to say.

_Shit, she knows Antivan! Well she spoke Italian and I know how to speak It, so I guess I'll keep up with my disguise. I know Antivan is a mix of Italian and Spanish, so let me see…_

Marina claps her hands in excitement and smiles at Isabella.

"You know Antivan? Dios mio! It's been a while since I've met someone who does. Piacere, soy Marina.", she says.

Isabella smiles at Marina's excitement and looks at her with an inspecting look, as if she's trying to figure the young girl out.

"Oh, what a lovely name. Marina, one that comes from the sea. A perfect name for a pirate.", she says with a smile.

Marina chuckles nervously and rubs her neck. The others stand around with looks of shock and confusion due to their multilingual conversation and to the fact that it was the first time they heard Marina speak Antivan. Varric is the one that simply laughs at our chit chat.

"Andraste's tits, now you are really being named Waves! It's almost like some prophecy, because you came from the sea, right Waves?", he says, teasingly.

The Hawkes stare at him in shock, for talking about such a touchy topic with me. Marina smiles sadly while she avoids their gaze.

"Yes, I was the only survivor of a shipwreck…"

_I'm sorry guys but you wouldn't believe the truth if I told you._

The dwarf's smile quickly fell, and he quickly apologizes.

"Damn, Waves…I'm so sorry.", he says, a look of guilt upon his face. Marina smiles reassuringly at him and shakes her head

"It's alright. You didn't know, Varric.", Marina says.

"You know, you might be what I'm looking for to solve a little problem I have.", Isabella says, trying to change the conversation after she notices the sour mood taking over the group.

Hawke nods at her, "I'm always ready to help."

"Someone from my past has been pestering me. I've arranged for a duel. If I win, he leaves me alone. But I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone to watch my back." Isabella proposes.

"I think I could manage watching your back." Hawke answers with a deep chuckle.

Isabella chuckles flirtatiously, "I bet. I've arranged to meet Hayder in Hightown after dark. I'll meet you there."

After Isabella left, Bethany and Carver went home due to the increase of templars at night. Even though Marina also had magic, her weapon wasn't too noticeable. Bethany agreed to go back, albeit sadly. She understood the potential danger but made Marina promise that she would take care of Hawke. Despite his grumpy exterior, Carver cared deeply for his twin so he also decided to stay at home to protect his remaining family, "Someone needs to protect them."

Then, the rest of the group decided to get Fenris, as an extra warrior was always nice to have in case of things turning ugly. Marina knocks on his wooden door, waiting patiently until the silver haired elf opened the door. Fenris cracked his door open, afraid of who it might be. Once he realized who the two visitors were, he opened it wider, "Hawke, Marina, what can I help you with?" He asked, coldly.

Marina smiles at him, "Hello Fenris. We could use an extra hand in a mission. Would you help us?"

Fenris looks at the group and nods, "Sure, nothing else better to do." Varric and Marina chuckle at his grumpy mood.

_Perhaps he isn't sleeping well. _

Fenris goes back inside to get his sword, joining the group a few moments later. They all start to make their way towards the Chantry grounds. While Hawke and Varric were at the front, Fenris and Marina were at the back. She looks at him, examining his profile, "Fenris, is your wound better?" She asks, her voice filled with concern.

He looks confused for a moment, "Yes, it is. Why?"

Marina smiles and shrugs her shoulders, "I was worried it might have been infected, silly. Why do you think?" She answers, teasingly.

Fenris looks shocked at her, surprised by her concern. He avoids her eyes, "No, it isn't. I… appreciate the thought." Marina simply smiles and chuckles at his bashfulness.

The group keeps walking towards their destination.

**Hightown in front of the Chantry**

When they reach the plaza in front of the Chantry, they spot Isabella walking back and forth with her arms crossed. After noticing them, she approaches the group, "There you are. I've been here for hours. Hayder hasn't shown up. No one has. I don't like this." She says as she paces nervously in front of Hawke.

"'I don't like this?' That's right up there with 'What could possibly go wrong?'" Varric says, teasingly.

Unexpectedly, a group of mercenaries appears from a corner with an armed woman.

She points the finger at Isabella, "That's the wench we're looking for. Gut her!" She orders.

The group prepare themselves for battle. Varric and Marina stay in the back as ranged units. While he sent a volley of iron bolts, she stood her ground and **(threw fireball after fireball/sent arrow after arrow)** at each of mercenaries getting closer to Varric. He had her back and she had his.

Fenris and Hawke slashed away the stronger ones while Isabella ended them with a slash to their throats. They all kept fighting until the end.

When the battle was over and they were looting the corpses, Marina notices a letter coming out of one of their pockets. She opens it and proceeds to read it. Marina's eyes widen at the words she reads, "Isabella, he is in the Chantry!"

Isabella rushes to Marina and reads the letter she had found. "That bastard! Let's go!" The group follow after her, towards the Chantry's staircase.

Marina grimaces at the amount of walking she will have to do.

_Well, shit. I hate stairs._

**Time skip**

_In the Chantry_

As the group gets inside the Chantry, they immediately see themselves surrounded by mercenaries from every corner.

A man with a brown low ponytail, who is most probably is Hayder, appears from behind a pillar, "Isabella. Should've known you'd find me here."

Isabella throws his letter to his feet, "Tell your men to burn the letters next time." She replies, coolly.

"Castillon was heartbroken when he heard about the shipwreck. You should've let him know you survived." Hayder says with fake interest.

"It must have slipped my mind." Isabella says, faking innocence as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Where's the relic?" He chuckles darkly.

"I lost it. Castillon's just going to have to do without." She answers.

"Lost it? Just like you 'lost' a ship full of valuable cargo?" He throws his hands in increasing frustration.

"They weren't cargo, Hayder, they were people!" She replies, with an angry tone.

"Those slaves were worth a hundred sovereigns a head, and you let them scurry off into the wilds. And now the relic's gone, too. Castillon won't be happy to hear that, I promise you." He paces in frustration.

Marina and the rest of the group look on in disbelief at the men's words.

"People are not property to be bought like cattle!" Marina exclaims at him, her voice filled with anger.

The group looks at her, shocked at Marina's anger. Varric pats her on the arm, "Unfortunately, Waves, there are still people who think like that." Marina frowns and looks at Fenris.

_Were these the kind of things you had to hear all your life, Fenris? I'm sorry. I wish I could get rid of all the slavery in the world, but I'm just a little girl, what can I do? _

Hawke approaches Hayder and tries to calm things down, "You don't have to tell Castillon about Isabella."

Hayder gasps, "If I cross him, he'll have me killed. And my life is worth more than hers.", He says, mendaciously, while pointing his finger at Isabella.

"There's only one way to settle this.", Isabela says as she throws one of her daggers at the head of one of the mercenaries. He falls dead to the ground with her dagger stuck in his head. They draw their weapons and start fighting amongst each other. Isabella rushes to her lost dagger and takes it out of the guy's head.

She gets closer to Marina, a determinate look on her face, "Mari! You kill the ones farthest to me and I'll kill the ones approaching you, ok?!" She says.

Marina smirks at her, "Very well, Andiamo!" Isabella smirks back and so, the two women start to battle fiercely.

Varric is protecting Hawke's and Fenris' rears while they bash and slash at their enemies. Isabella and Marina keep each other alive as they kill their foes. In the end, only Hayder is left standing and as Isabella is with her back turned to him. He goes in to stab her.

"Isabella, duck!" Marina warns her. She does so while Marina throws a **(lightning bolt/ arrow) **at him.

It hits him in the shoulder and Isabella turns around and finishes Marina's work. She stabs him with both her daggers and as she removes them, he bleeds out in the floor. Isabela spits on his corpse and turns towards Marina, "Thanks Mari! The bastard almost had me there."

Marina lays on the ground, completely exhausted, "Dios mio! I managed to hit him! I almost failed that shot."

She looks at Isabela, who is chuckling in amusement at my tiredness, "There there bunny, you hit him. I owe you one now."

Hawke offers Marina his hand and pulls her from the ground, "I was trying to talk him down.", he says.

"Trust me. It's better this way. Castillon won't hear about me from Hayder, but he'll find me eventually. I just have to get him the relic. It's simple as that.", Isabela answers.

"Castillon is an antivan name isn't it?", Marina asks, her eyes filled with curiosity.

Isabela nods, "Sadly, not all Antivans are cute little things like you, bunny."

Marina flushed softly at the pet name, "Bunny? Why bunny?"

"Bunny because you are small and cute, and I believe that under all those clothes you're soft too…", Isabela smirks lustfully at Marina, leaving confused and uncomfortable.

Hawke changes the topic as he notices Marina fidgeting under Isabela's stare, "If getting the relic gets Castillon off your back, then I'll help you retrieve it."

Isabela turns her focus to Hawke, "I still don't know where it is, but you'll be the first to know if I hear anything. Anyway, thanks for helping me out with Hayder. I think I'll tag along for a while. There might be something I could do for you. And I have a room at the Hanged man, if you're looking for…company later.", she flirts.

Hawke blushes at the attention while Marina looks at them confused and still fidgeting.

_Did she just…flirt with me and Hawke in a short period of minutes?! Wow, I guess that this will be…interesting._

Hawke shakes his head, "Hmmm…No…No thanks, Isabela. I'm good."

Isabela pouts and rubs his thick bicep softly, "Aw, what a pity. I do enjoy buff men…Now and then."

Hawke slowly takes her hand away from his arm, "Sorry, but no thanks."

Isabela shrugs her shoulders and turns her gaze to Marina, "Hawke might not be interested but Bunny…You're free to visit me anytime you want."

Marina blushes darkly, "Hmmm, no thanks. I'm not interested. It's not that you aren't pretty. You really are, but I just don't…", Marina tries to reject her without hurting her.

Isabela and Varric snicker at her shyness. Hawke and Fenris stand there, amused at her antics.

"Don't worry, bunny. I know what that ring means. I just couldn't help it. You have the cutest reactions."

Marina's eyes widen and she gasps. She touches the black ring she always wore on her ring finger, that indicated that she was asexual, "You - you do? You don't think I'm weird?", Marina asks, her surprised.

_Usually, people never know what my ring means and just keep asking personal questions._

Isabela smiles and caresses my head, "Mari, I've travelled all around Thedas. You're not the first one I saw with that ring. You aren't weird, you are you."

Marina smiles, relieved and nods, "Thanks, Isabela. It's just that, usually people…"

"Usually, people are ignorant fools? I know, bunny. I know. If someone messes with you, tell me and I'll kick their ass, ok?", Isabela smiles at her. Marina nods and smiles back

_Finally! Someone I won't have to make a drawing to explain my sexuality!_

The guys stood there confused about what Isabela meant, but seeing that no harm had been done, they didn't interrupt their conversation.

After the conversation, Marina noticed that Isabela had some scratches and bruises from the fight, "Isabela, you're hurt! Let me see! Everyone that is injured, stay where you are so that I can heal you, ok?". Then, Marina begins to tend to Isabela's injuries.

Hawke and Varric sit and clean their weapons as they chit chat among themselves. Fenris leans against a stone pillar and watches as Marina heals Isabela and then Varric. He looked quite confused. Every time Marina approached an injured companion, she would check the severity of their injuries and then she always asked if she could heal them. This time, they didn't have any grave injuries, just some small scratches and scrapes, but even though they were small, Marina always seemed worried, almost motherly towards the person.

_How could she care that much about them?_, Fenris thought. He thinks about the fact that even though Marina had only met Isabela today, she still cared for her like they were longtime friends.

When Marina finishes tending to Varric, she approaches Fenris with her usual kind smile, " Oh, Fenris! Are you hurt? Don't worry, I brought my med kit as usual, so no magic."

Fenris looks at her with furrowed eyebrows and wit his arms crossed, "No, I'm okay. Don't worry."

Marina sighs in relief and smiles, "Oh that's good. Then, I'll see if the others are okay."

As she was turning her back to him, to tend to Hawke, Fenris calls out, "Marina? Can I ask you something?" She looks at him with her head slightly turned and nods.

"Why do you always ask before you can heal someone?", he asks, confused.

Marina smiles up at him, "Simple, I don't know the past of the person I'm healing, so I don't know how they feel about magic. And when I learned I had magic, I promised myself to never use it without consent, except on battle, of course."

Fenris furrows his eyebrows, confused with her words, "Why? Why do you care that much?"

Marina moves closer to him with her arms behind my back and smiles truthfully, "How can I not? The world has too much evil already, and a little kindness never hurt anyone. My mother always said: Treat others as you wish to be treated."

Fenris looks as if he's trying to figure the girl in front of him out, but he was simply completely amazed by how kind she could be. He nods, "Wise words...I guess there is still some hope in this world after all, as long as there are people like you."

She flushed at his compliment and as she was going to deny it, Hawke calls out to her, "Marina! I think I have sprained my wrist!"

She turns to him, "Ok, I'll be right there!", she smiles nervously at Fenris and apologizes, "I'm sorry Fenris, I would love to keep talking but duty calls!"

Marina takes her weapon and rushes to Hawke. She takes a hold of his wrist and Fenris watches as she scolds the buff and tall Fereldan. He snickers at how sheepish Hawke looked as Marina kept telling him off for forcing his old injury, "Hawke, what did I told you not to do?", she asks with her arms crossed.

Hawke scratches his neck, "To not strain my already injured wrist?"

Marina nod, "And what did you do?"

"I strained it…", he said with a small voice.

Marina sighs and shakes her head, "Silly man. If you keep doing that, you won't be able to use your shield."

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again."

Marina smiles in amusement and starts to heal his sprained wrist. Fenris studies her as she does her job and smiles at her.

_Perhaps, there are some good mages after all. Well, at least there's one. And that's enough for me_, he thought.

After Marina finishes her work, they go their separate ways, to their homes. Tomorrow, they're going to be paying their debt to Mythal.

**The next morning**

They wake up and did their usual routine in Gamlen's house.

The twins stayed at home, keeping Leandra's company while Hawke and Marina left the house with Aegis.

_Poor thing should run in the open fields, not staying cooped in a shack!, _Marina thinks.

Hawke and her chuckled at the mabari's excitement as he ran around while they walked to get the rest of their teammates. They separated, with Hawke making is way to Anders' as Aegis and Marina went to get Fenris.

As they reached Fenris's mansion, Marina knocks on his door. Due to his excitement, Aegis manages to knock Marina to the ground. While she tries to pry the large dog off of her, Fenris opens the door and looks at her weak attempts to free herself, "Aegis! Sit boy! Stop it! Hihihihi!". The mabari keeps licking her cheeks and she just keeps giggling at his slobbery love.

Fenris clears his throat and both Aegis and Marina stare at him, "Fenris, hi! Could you give me a little hand, please?", she pouts.

Fenris shakes his head in amusement and lifts Aegis off her. Marina stands up and wipes his drool and fur off her, "Thank you, he is a little heavy."

Fenris smirks, "Is he too heavy or are you too small?"

"Hey, I'm not that small! It's not my fault I took after my mother's side.", Marina pouts and crosses her arms.

Fenris chuckles, "Sure, Marina. Well, do you need me?"

She nods, "Yes, we are going to Sundermount. Hawke and I need to pay our debt to Flemeth. We could use your help."

Fenris gets his sword, "Well let's go then. Can't wait to meet a witch…", he says, his tone sarcastic.

Marina chuckles and they make their way to meet with Anders and Hawke in Lowtown.

Anders approaches them alongside Hawke, "Why, hello doll! It's been a while since I've seen your lovely face.", he flirts

Marina laughs nervously, "Hi, Anders. Good to see you too."

"Well that's all of us, let's get going.", Hawke says. They all nod and off they go to Sundermount.

_Sundermount_

They arrive at Sundermount, where a Dalish clan is stationed. The camp where they are staying is a beautiful green plain with surrounding pines and slopes. As they get closer to the entrance, the group notices two guards. An elven woman and man are protecting the entrance. The two are heavily armed with their bow and quiver and are wearing green leather light armor with their feet bare, as it is usual for an elf.

When the group approach them, the elves notice us and sheath their bow and arrows, "Hold shemlen! Your kind are not welcome among the Dalish."

Marina stays behind the men and Hawke says, "I was given an amulet for someone named Marethari."

The dalish rangers look shocked at the group, "How do you know that name?", one of them asks.

The female touches his shoulder, "Wait! This is the one the Keeper spoke off."

He looks shocked at her, "A shemlen? I thought he'd be an elf."

She nods and they open a path for the group to go through, "Enter the camp. Keeper Marethari has been waiting for you.", the male elf says.

The female threatens them, "Cause any trouble, and you'll be meeting our blades, strangers."

They go through and Marina looks around herself in amazement. _Wow it's so beautiful!_, she thinks.

She notices a big encampment with some stores here and there. There are elves everywhere! A small group of younger elves is sitting around an elder man, who is probably telling them old Dalish legends. At the center of it all is Marethari, an elderly elven woman with blonde hair in an updo, traditional robes and an intricate silver staff strapped on her back.

The group approach her with Hawke leading them, "Marethari? I was told to bring you this amulet.", he shows her the object.

"Andaran atish'an, travelers. Indeed, I am Keeper Marethari. Let me look at you.", she studies Hawke. "There's truth in your face. A rare thing in a human. Tell me how this burden fell to you, child.", she asks.

"This amulet's owner rescued my family from the Blight. In return, I agreed to bring it to you.", Hawke explains.

"I honor you coming to me, but I'm afraid your part in this is not done yet. The amulet must be taken to an altar at the top of the mountain and given a Dalish rite for the departed. Then return the amulet to me. Do this, and your debt will be repaid.", She explained.

"Are you going to teach me this rite for the departed?", Hawke asks.

"I will send my First with you. She will see to it the ritual is done. And when it is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go.", She proposes.

"If that's what you want.", Hawke accepts.

"It isn't what I want. But it is what she wants. You'll find Merril waiting for you on the trail just up the mountain.". Suddenly, her eyes turn to Marina, "That necklace! Child, let me see you!", she says as she points at her.

Marina nods, confused and approaches the elf. She touches the necklace and it gleams green. They both gasp and she exclaims, "Creators be praised! Your journey will be a long and painful one child."

Marina frowns at her words, "Hmm? What did you see?!"

The elf shakes her head, "Mythal will tell you everything dalen, now go. Dareth shiral." She parts with the group while Marina stays frozen on the spot, holding her necklace with a frown on her face

"Hey Waves, don't worry about her. She was probably just scared that she had seen such a small human!", Varric says to try to cheer her up.

Marina sends him a small smile, "Don't worry about me, I'm ok. ", she says in a small voice. She then walks towards the Craftmaster. The rest of the group frown sadly and follow the young girl.

After she had seen his products, they went up the mountain until we saw a familiar young elven woman around the same age as Bethany and Carver.

_Merril! YAY! Finally, we have met every companion._

She had short black hair and the typical vallisalin in her face. She was kneeled under a slope and carried a staff on her back. They hear a weird screeching noise, like multiple whispers. Merril was doing some ritual until she noticed that she had company.

"Oh! I didn't hear you. You must be the one the Keeper told me about. Aneth ara. I'm so sorry. I didn't ask your name. Unless… it's not rude to ask a human their name, is it? I'm Merril. Which you probably knew already. I'm rambling, sorry."

"My name is Hawke. Glad to make your acquaintance, Merril.", he says, with a kind smile on his face.

"Thank you. I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with your kind. The Keeper said that you came from Ferelden. I spent most of my life there. We only came north a few years ago. Have you been in the Free Marches long? Do you like it here?"

"I miss the cold. And the dirt. Kirkwall's not brown enough for me. But hey, no darkspawn!", he teases.

"Ferelden wasn't that brown! The dirt and the muck gave it character. We should go. Your task is for Asha'bellanar. It's not wise to make her wait.", Merril shivers in fear.

"Let's get this over with.", he answers.

As the group climbed the mountain, Marina joined Merril by her side, "Hello! I'm Marina, nice to meet you!", she smiles cheerfully.

Merril flinches but then her lips form a nervous smile, "Hi…nice to meet you too! Ohhh you aren't from around here right? You look too tanned to be from the Free Marches. Oh, I'm sorry I'm being too nosy!"

Marina chuckles and pats her arm, "It's ok, I'm too curious as well. You're right, I'm from Rialto in Antiva."

The elf awes at my statement, "Ohhh I've heard Antiva is really beautiful! I wish I could see it one day. Please, tell me about it!" Marina chuckles and nods. As they walked she tells the elf everything about Lisbon and Portugal. As she's describing her home, Marina starts to feel rather sad. She misses it terribly.

On the way, the group notice some corpses and skeletons. We kill them and at the end some of them notice that Merril is also a mage.

"The Keeper didn't mention you were a mage.", Hawke asks.

"All keepers know a bit of old magic. The stories tell us that all elvhen once had the gift, but like so many things, it was lost. It's a Keeper's job to remember, to restore what we can.", explained Merril at the best of her ability.

"I'm glad you decided to pitch in back there.", Hawke thanks her.

"Oh! You're welcome. I wasn't sure I'd be much good. I've done a little fighting before, but it was always alone. I'll try not to hit anyone. On our side, I mean. I'm babbling again. Let's go.", Merril says nervously.

They laugh at her cuteness and Marina promises silently to herself that she would protect her as Merril reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.

As they fought their way through the cursed corpses, they notice a small camp with one Dalish hunter waiting for them.

He approaches Merril and pushes her shoulder when he passes by her, "So the Keeper finally found someone to take you from here.", the hunter says venomously.

"Yes.", she answers sadly.

"Then finish your task quickly, human. We cannot be rid of this one too soon.", he points the finger at her.

"I have made my choice. And I will save our clan, whatever you think.", she tells him as he ignores her.

"What's going on here, Merril?", Hawke asks.

"Nothing. Just ignorance. We should go.", she answers sadly.

Marina places her hand on Merril's shoulder, "Merril are you okay?"

The elf touches her hand, "Yes, I'm fine Marina. Let's go."

Marina nods and they keep walking until they reach a cave's passage.

"I'm sorry. You're not really seeing the Dalish at their best. We're good people that look out for each other. Just not today, apparently.", Merril explains.

"Is there anything we can do to help?", Hawke asks worriedly.

"It's kind of you to ask. I'm fine. Even if my people don't appreciate my efforts. I must see this through. Let's go. Asha'bellanar isn't known for her patience.", she thanks him, and they go in the cave.

As they enter it, Marina shivers lightly and Hawke touches her shoulder and asks, "Marina, are you alright?"

She nods, "Yes, I'm okay as long as there aren't any spiders."

The moment she says this, spiders of about her size appear from a tunnel. Marina pales, "S…S…SPIDERS!"

The group look behind them and they sheath their weapons.

_Aranhas não! Well let's hope my magic can burn all these bitches down!_, Marina thinks. She **(sends a wave of fire/ sends a volley of flaming arrows)** at them and they all end in a crisp.

The rest of the group all look shocked at the girl and she huffs at the dead spiders, "Not today bitches!"

Marina walks away from them and Varric says, "Remind me to never make her mad…"

They all nod and join her. As they keep walking, they kill a lot of spiders as they're trying to find the passage outside. Marina ends the last spider and straps her (**staff/bow) **on her back.

Anders also finishes his enemy and approaches her, "Marina, where have you learned magic? You are extremely skilled, so you must have had a great teacher."

Marina looks at him, flushed from the compliment, "Really? Thanks, Anders but I'm only as good as Bethany, after all she was the one that taught me."

Anders looks shocked at her, "Bethany taught you? How long have you been training with her?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know...** (a year/a few days), **perhaps."

Anders pales in shock, "You have been a mage for such a short time?! That's impossible!"

Marina shakes her head, "I had to train really hard to come this far, but without Bethany I would never have been able to."

He looks at her and studies the girl in front of her. He looks at her, amazed by how strong willed she is. Marina had managed the impossible in such a short term.

After a short moment, he smirks at her, "You know, I could teach you...some other things, if you want. I've learned a lot while I was in the Circle. If you want, I will gladly teach you."

Marina looks at him in confusion, "Hmmm, thanks, but I'm good. Perhaps on another day."

Varric looks at them and shakes his head in amusement, "Oh, Waves. Already making new friends, aren't we?"

She looks at Varric, clueless of what he means. She looks back at Anders again and realizes he is already way ahead, while he scratches his neck.

_Weird…Oh well, it's probably nothing_. Marina shrugs her shoulders and they keep walking, while the dwarf snickers behind them.

When they reach the outside of the cave, they find a magical barrier. Merril approaches it to observe the magic, "I can open the way forward. One moment." She then slashes her wrist and sends a blood spell at the barrier which destroys it.

The group look at the scene in front of them in shock and Anders exclaims, "That was a summoning. That takes blood magic! Are you crazy?"

Merril throws her hands up in frustration and gazes at them innocently, "Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing. The spirit helped us, didn't it?"

"Sure, demons are very helpful…right up until they take your mind and turn you into a monster.", Hawke says sarcastically. Marina shivers at that thought.

"Well…yes. But that won't happen. I know how to defend myself. Be careful up ahead. Restless things prowl the heights. In the days of Arlathan, the elders came here to sleep, Uthenera. The endless dream, they called it. But they don't sleep peacefully anymore.", she says as they look at a graveyard made of stone menirs.

Merril approaches a stone altar and starts a prayer, "Hahren na melana sahlin. Emma ir abelas souver'inan isala hahmin vhenan him dor felas. In uthenera na revas."

As she finishes it, fire surrounds the group and Flemeth appears on top of the altar, "Aaah, and here we are! I knew you'd come, seer. We have many things to discuss. But we will speak at the end when everyone leaves.", Flemeth says with a smirk. Marina gulps as everyone's eyes turn to her. She sighs deeply and clenches her fists.

_I wonder what she wants to tell me?_

"Andaran atish'an. Asha'bellanar.", Merril bows.

"One of the people, I see. So young and bright. Do you know who I am, beyond that title?", Flemeth asks in an amused tone.

"I know only a little.", Merril answers without looking at her.

"Then stand. The people bend their knee too quickly. So refreshing to see someone who keeps their end of a bargain. I half-expected my amulet to end up in a merchant's pocket!", she lifts her hand and Merril stands up.

Hawke approaches Flemeth, "I agreed to deliver the amulet. Though you could have told me you'd be inside it."

"Just a piece, a small piece but it was all I needed. A bit of security should've the inevitable occur. And if I know my Morrigan, it already has.", Flemeth says, with a nostalgic look.

Anders is stunned, "What are you? A spirit? An abomination? This is no magic I've ever seen."

"And you would know of spirits and abominations?", Flemeth laughs darkly.

"I'm a mage, of course I know about such things!", he exclaimed.

Flemeth studies him and then waves him off, "Of course… What I am does not concern you."

"You have plans, I take it?", Hawke asks, bringing her attention back to him.

"Destiny awaits us, dear boy and girl. We have much to do. Before I go, a word of advice. We stand upon the precipice of change; the world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment and when it comes do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly.", she says while staring at Hawke and Marina.

"What should I do?", Hawke asked for advice.

"Do as I do. Become a dragon!", She laughs loudly. "You could never be a dragon. As for you child, step carefully. No path is darker than when our eyes are shut.", Flemeth says as she looks at Merril.

"Ma serannas Asha'bellanar.", she thanks her.

"Now the time has come for you to leave, except for you Marina.", Flemeth points at the girl in question, who approaches her slowly. The others look at her, worried about what Flemeth might want.

Marina smiles at them, "I'll be fine, you can go." The group begrudgingly accepts her desire and leave her alone with Flemeth.

Flemeth approaches Marina in all of her majestic scarlet and black armor, " I see that you know how to defend yourself now. You learn quite fast for someone that never fought before."

Marina shrugs her shoulders, "I had to, or I would have died. I have a question. Why do you call me a seer? I don't predict the future."

Flameth smirked at her, "Oh but you will, after all. You have seen all of this, haven't you?"

Marina gasps, _She…knows?! She knows I'm not from Thedas?_

"You know...? That I'm not from here?", Marina asks with a small voice.

"But of course, after all...I was the one that brought you here."

Marina's eyes harden in anger, "WHY?! ...Why did you take me from my home?! From my loved ones?!"

Flameth looks at her with sad eyes, "Marina...look at your arms and legs... You see those scars? If I didn't take you from there... you would have died, sooner or later."

Marina pulls on her sleeve, ashamed that Flameth knew all of her weaknesses.

_She knows I self-harmed, great! Let's hope she doesn't know I tried to kill myself once…_

Marina shakes her head and scratches at her arms while her eyes filled with tears, "No...No, I wouldn't. I have been holding on for 20 years! I think I could overcome this!", she screams with tears running down her cheeks.

"No... you wouldn't. You might have pretended you were fine, living happily with them, but you were not. You weren't living, you were just surviving.", Flemeth scolds her, "Besides, you called for me. Last time you wanted to...end your pain. You called for help, no one came. You called for your god; he didn't hear. You called for vengeance and justice, upon the ones that had harmed you, and I came."

Marina looks at her, with shock-filled eyes, "You... came? Why? How?"

"You needed me as much as I need you. You know the ritual I tried to do with Morrigan, right?", she asked her. Marina simply nodded. "I wasn't going to absorve her, she was going to be the one to absorve my power. I need...no. Mythal needs someone to be her heir. She needs someone to be the next Mythal. And we choose you, Marina.", she points at Marina.

_WHAT?! She wants me to be a goddess?! She's joking right?_

Marina stares at her, her eyes incredibly wide, "ME?! Why me?! I never have done anything good in my life."

"Mythal is the goddess of love, motherhood, justice and vengeance. We needed someone that could uphold to these characteristics. You are kind, just and at the same time you always try to see the good in everyone else. You forgive but you don't forget. Besides we've never seen someone that was as pure as you are. The world needs more of that, they need someone like you, for when HE comes."

Marina falls down on her knees in complete disbelief, "He…?! Wait, do you mean…?!"

_She can't mean…Solas?_

Flemeth nods, "Yes, young seer. I know the Dread Wolf is coming… And so is my death."

Marina shakes her head at that, "You want me to stop him?! A God?!"

"Yes, and I'll train you to be the next Mythal."

"I don't want to be a goddess! A year ago, I was just a university student and now you want me to take your place?!", Marina screams in frustration.

"You can't refuse it; you already have my power inside you. I'm just unlocking it slowly.", she walks in Marina's direction and looks down at her.

Marina sobs quietly, "Why me?! I just wanted... To be happy. To be like everyone else."

"Why be like everyone else when you can be...better? Use this power to change this world's fate. Their fate.", Flameth places her hand on Marina's shoulder.

_Well my life was already fucked up, might as well change my friends' fate here in Thedas_.

Marina wipes away her tears and stands up. She nods determinedly, "Very well witch. I'll accept it then. Not for me, but for them."

Flemeth smirks and places her hand on her back, "Good...this will hurt a little bit, and beware, the Fade will be a lot more sensitive to your presence."

Marina glares at her and nods once again, "Just do it."

Flemeth nods and lifts the back of Marina's clothes, leaving her bare back in the open. She cuts into her wrist and recites some old spell. Then, Flameth places her bloodied hand on Marina's back. The pain hits her all at once and she lets out a loud scream. She feels like her body is burning from the inside out. Marina grabs her tunic and bites into it to stop her screaming. Then, she removes her hand and Marina immediately falls on her knees, coughing in pain

"You now have my mark. You are required to come to me when I call for you in the Fade. I will train you and make you better than I am. I won't go easy on you."

With tears falling down her cheeks from the pain, Marina pulls her tunic up to see the mark better and gasps. It covered the entirety of her back. It was Mythal vallaslin. Right now, it was gleaming green like the Fade.

Marina breaths roughly and stutter, "J-just like that? C-can I go now?"

Flemeth smirks, "You may. You are now welcome along the Dalish. Just show them the necklace and they will let you in."

Marina brushes away her tears and turns to leave, until Flameth calls out to her, "Wait...Take this staff. It's shaped like a Lance, that way the templars won't aboard you."

Marina takes the staff and nods in appreciation. She straps it on her back, and turns her back on Mythal.

"I can't take you back home young seer. Only when you lose your reason to be here.", she says in a somewhat sad tone.

Marina clenches her fist and lets out a sob of despair.

_As if my existence was good for something or someone._

After a few moments, Flemeth turns into a dragon and leaves.

The young woman walks back to the dalish encampment with tears running down her face, thinking of how much her life was going to change, that a witch had taken her from her world just because she needed a heir and the despair that she felt at the moment.

_What am I going to do? I want my family! I want my friends here with me!_

When she reaches the Dalish, she wipes away her tears and takes a deep breath in order to calm herself. Marina forces on her usual smile and approaches the group.

_They have enough problems; I don't want to burden them with mine too._

They look at her walking up to them. Hawke is the first to address her, "Hey Mari, what did she want?", he asks curious.

"...She just wanted to know how my magic was. She says she will train me from on.", Marina says, in a small voice while trying to avoid their eyes.

Hawke notices her unusual sad mood, "Oh nice, but are you okay? You look...sad."

Marina shakes her head and forces a smile, "Yes, I'm okay. All is good."

She grabs her new staff and keeps walking towards Marethari, while Hawke stares at her, worried for the young Antivan. The group all look between themselves and realize that she needed some cheering up. They approach Marethari and give the amulet back to her.

"Ma serannas, child. Your debt is paid in full. It isn't too late to change your mind, da'len.", she asks Merril.

"Dareth shiral, Keeper. I'm ready. Let's depart."

Marethari looks at Merril and me in sadness. We soon leave and return to Kirkwall.

**Time skip**

_Lowtown_

They take Merril to the elven's alienage. She looks saddened by the conditions where the elves live, "Elgar'nan. Is this…is this really where the elves live?"

"Yes. This is it.", Fenris says in a gruff voice.

"If you think this is bad, you should see where I live.", says Anders teasingly.

"I didn't think it would be so…so… I've never seen so many people in one place before. It seems so lonely.", she says.

"You already know us. You'll make other friends soon enough.", Hawke says with a kind smile.

"I…thank you. Thank you for everything. For all your help. Will you come visit me? Not now, of course. But maybe later? I could use a friend.", she asks.

"I'd like that, Merril.", Hawke smiles. Marina nods in agreement and smiles at the elf.

"Thank you. I'm thanking you too much, aren't I? I mean it, though.", Merril smiles and turns her back on them.

It was still afternoon so they will be doing more missions for the time being. However, Marina wasn't really up for doing at that moment. She just wanted to scream into a pillow or a warm hug from her mother.

Before everyone leaves, she pulls on Hawke's sleeve. They all turn to her and Hawke asks, "Mari, are you okay? Do you need to rest?"

She nods, "I'm going back home; I just feel exhausted all of a sudden."

Hawke nods and all of the men in their party look worriedly at her.

"But is everything all right, Waves?", asked Varric.

Marina nods and turns her back on them, "All right…isn't exactly a word that defines my life.", she mutters and leaves for Gamlen's house.

When she reaches home, Marina sees Bethany and Carver training in the storage room, Leandra embroidering near the entrance and Gamlen was, most probably, in the Blooming's Rose.

Leandra smiles at me, "Oh Marina, welcome back. Are you hungry? I've baked some cookies today."

Marina smiles weakly at her, "No, I'm okay Leandra. I'm just going to rest a bit."

She makes her way to the bedroom, removes her boots and weapons, and climbs up the stairs to her bed. Marina lays down on her side, turned to the wall. After a few moments, her walls come crumbling down and Marina cries every single tear she has on her system. The Hawkes look worriedly at her bed as they hear her muffled cries.

Bethany is going to Marina's aid, but Carver holds her back, "She needs some time alone, sister. Let her rest."

Bethany nods and Leandra looks like she wants to comfort the young girl still. Despite their need to aid her, they listen to Carver and return to their activities.

On her bed, Marina keeps crying. She cries so much that she eventually passes out from exhaustion, not knowing that a surprise awaited her.

**A few hours later**

As she slept, Marina feels someone shaking her, "Mari…Mari!", someone calls her. She waves them off and turns to the other side.

"Marina Silva da Marcela, wake up!"

At that, Marina gasps and rolls over, falling on the wooden floor. She looks up and sees Bethany and Carver laughing their ass off.

"Ouch Bethany, that hurt! I was sleeping so well.", she grumbles.

Bethany helps me up, "You wouldn't wake up and we want to take you somewhere."

Marina nods begrudgingly, "Fine…let me just put my boots and comb my hair."

They leave the room and Marina braids her hair on a side French braid. She puts on her boots and straps her new staff on her back. When she arrives to the entrance, there is Leandra and Hawke with the twins and Aegis. They are smiling knowingly, like they have a common secret. Hawke smiles and takes Marina by the hand.

She flushes, "Where are you taking me?"

They leave the house while Leandra laughs as she closes the door behind them, "Have fun, dears!"

Bethany pulls on Marina's other hand and Carver and Aegis walk up ahead. They walk through Lowtown until they reach the Hanged Man. Marina lifts an eyebrow in confusion, as they usher her inside.

When they push her inside, she sees all of their companions, who scream: "Surprise Mari!" She gasps at the gesture and looks around. The Hanged Man was empty except for her friends.

She approaches them, "How? Why? Oh, thank you!", she smiles truthfully.

Varric approaches her, "I've got my ways, Waves. What matters, is that you have fun." Marina awes at their concern and looks at the Hawkes.

"We saw that you looked sad so we decided to give you a party to thank you for everything you have done for us and to say that you are now part of our family, so you don't need to suffer alone.", Hawke said as he places his hand on Marina's shoulder.

She almost starts crying right there until Isabela approaches her, "Come on bunny! Let's show Kirkwall how Antivans party!"

Marina laughs at her and sits on one of the larger tables. Norah, the barsmaid brought them roasted beef, salads, wine and beer. Marina sat between Isabela and Bethany.

She looked at all of her friends, thankful for them, "Thank you, guys. I really appreciate this!"

They all smile, and Marina propose a toast. She stands up with her glass full of cider, "To a joyful adventure at your side!"

Everyone lifts their glasses and they clink them, "To a joyful adventure at your side!" They scream and laugh among themselves. Anders and Fenris argue among themselves as usual, Varric is watching Hawke and Carver do a food competition while he writes down on his notebook, and Isabela, Merril, Bethany and Marina stay distracted in amusing chit chat.

Isabela gazes at Marina, "Mari, I'm quite curious about some things. So, I'll ask away."

The girl in question nods happily. Isabela smirks, "Do you have a lover? Or are you interested in anyone? By the way have you ever been to Rivain?"

Marina blushes darkly at her questions and notices a sudden silence around her. Everyone seems curious to know. Hawke sips his beer hesitantly as he stares at Marina with his blue eyes. Anders and Fenris look at her directly along with the rest of their friends.

She stutters, "I-I-I guess my answer is no to all of those questions.".

They all sigh in relief while the girls aw in disappointment, "Awww. What a pity! I love a good old spicy Antivan story. I've tried some in my life. You Antivans are just so…passionate.", Isabela says, making Marina almost choke on the piece of roast she was eating. They all chuckle at her embarrassment and soon enough she joins them.

When they finish laughing, Merril asks her innocently, "Hmmm, Mari?"

Marina looks at her and smiles, "Yes Merril?"

"How old are you? You look younger than all of us, but we don't know your age."

Marina teases the elf, "What age would you give me?"

Everyone takes a moment to think to themselves. Merril is the first one to speak, "Hmmm…16?", while Fenris says, "…18?"

Isabela loudly states, "Probably 17!", Anders smiles, "I also think you're 18, doll." And Hawke says nervously, "Hmm…15?"

The twins yell at the same time, "17/14!", look at each other and immediately start arguing.

Varric just smirks, "I bet you're older than you look, Waves."

Marina nods, "Wow, I know I'm not as developed as most of you but I'm already an adult! I'm 21."

They all look at Marina in shock while some of them even scream out: "WHAT?!"

She laughs at them, pouts and pats her medium sized breasts, "I mean, I know these are small but still. I'm not a child!"

As she says that, Isabela suddenly stands up and grabs her breasts. They all gasp, and Marina looks at her in shock.

She fondles her, "Hmmm they aren't small, actually they are bigger than I thought."

Merril and Bethany are shocked, and the men are blushing softly at the display.

_What in the actual hell?! Get your hands off my breasts!_

Marina can't move, she finds herself drifting back to her past and becomes completely paralyzed and shaking lightly in fear.

Bethany takes Isabela's hands from her breasts and Marina breaths in relief as she scratches her arm. Bethany glares at the woman, "Ok Isabela, that's enough. You're scaring her."

Isabela looks at the girl's void gaze and seems to realize something. She shrugs her shoulders and turns her attention to Bethany, "Ok then, now it's your turn!"

She begins to run after Bethany, who escapes and runs around the table. Merril and Varric laugh at the display. Marina shakes her head to shake away any of the bad thoughts still remaining and laughs with them. Then, Isabela catches Bethany and brings her on her shoulder. Marina smiles sadly, realizing that this group of people reminded her so much of her group of friends back home.

_I miss them so much; well, I better catch some air before I start crying right here._

As they are all distracted laughing at Isabela's antics, Marina stands up slowly and leaves The Hanged Man. She sits outside, on top of a wooden crate and stares at the starry sky with tears running down her cheeks.

_Are they under the same stars that I am?_

Hawke must have noticed that she was gone as he walks out of the tavern. When he spots her, he quickly takes notice of her tears. Marina also realizes that she's being watched and sees him from the corner of her eye, trying to brush away the tears that had fallen. Her lips form a sad smile, "Oh Hawke! Didn't see you there!"

He approaches her and sits next to her, "You know Mari, you are something else. You are kind, sweet and you are always worried about the others. It's almost like we know you, but we don't. We don't know anything about you, about your past. I would like to know more so I can help you. It tears me apart seeing you like this, if you want to talk about it, this is the perfect time, because it's just you and me.", he smiles at her.

Marina wipes all her tears away and hugs her knees close to her chest.

_Might as well tell him…some things._

"I-I had a family back then, before you found me, and before you saved me. I had friends, the best I could ask for. I didn't know how to deal with some of my insecurities and traumas, but they helped me, and I lost them. My parents and my friends, all in just one day. But, they're always with me, in my heart. You and the group kind of look like them. You've been a great friend and so were they too. You have done so much for me when you didn't have to. Thank you Hawke, thank you for everything."

Hawke smiles sadly, "You don't need to thank me. We are a family, aren't we?! I understand we will never replace them in your heart. But I want you to know that you have found a family that will help you with whatever you may face. We are here for you, for better or for worse. And who says that you won't see them again in the future? The Maker works in mysterious ways, Marina."

She shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe. I already accepted my fate"

"Fate? You make your own fate, it's up to you if you want to go back to them, we will follow you, wherever you go, we will be there for you. Never forget that, you are not alone; not now, not ever. We love you, Marina and we will never forget you, whatever the decision you make. That's what friends and families are for. ", He side-hugs her slowly.

Marina bursts into tears once again. _I can't take it anymore! I'm so tired! What have I done so wrong to have such a bad life?! Why?!_

She sobs loudly and hugs Hawke tightly, "T-Thank you Hawke! I will always love you all too, I promise to never forget you!"

He smiles sadly and hugs her close to his chest, "Anytime Mari! Anytime…"

They stayed under the thousand stars until Marina fell asleep on Hawke's arms. He carried her, laid her down on one of the beds she would be sharing with the girls.As everyone slept in their respective rooms, the companions were all sharing Varric's room. He had offered his bed to the girls. Marina, Bethany and Merril all slept on his bed, while the rest slept on his couches and armchairs.

Marina eventually wakes up from her sleep. Despite Hawke's comfort, she couldn't manage to stop thinking about all that disturbed her. For a long while, she sits on the bed without waking up everyone.

**Options-**

**Option 1 (Hawke**.**)** Hawke notices that she's awake and gets up from his armchair, approaching her.

"Hey Mari. Shouldn't you be sleeping?", he whispers.

She shakes her head and frowns, "I can't…"

He smiles sadly at her and hugs the girl softly to his buff and warm chest, "You don't need to say anything. I got you."

He kisses her hair and she hugs him back as she sobs softly into his shirt. He hugs her tightly, feeling so powerless due to not being able to help her. As she starts to fall asleep, Marina hears him whisper in her ear, "You are more important to people than you realize, Mari."

Hawke kisses her cheek and lays her down on the bed, as he caressed her cheek.

**Option 2(Isabela)- ~**

Isabela turns on her belly, as she was draped on top of a velvet armchair.

She approaches Marina, "Hey. Look, I don't know you that much, but I can tell when someone isn't fine. So, if you want to talk about it I'm right here, bunny."

Marina wipes away her tears and looks at Isabela, "Thank you, you didn't need to wake up. That's very sweet of you.", she smiled at her

Isabela huffs, "Oh, shush I'm one of you now right? And I watch over my friends, Mari. Now scoot over I want in on the party."

Marina giggles at her and lets her lay next to her. As she closes her eyes, Isabela hums a lullaby and caresses Marina's hair, "Dormi bene bunny e sogni d'oro,."

Marina smiles and falls asleep.

**Option 3 (Varric)- **

Varric wakes up from his couch and approaches Marina, "Hey kiddo! How you doin'? Can't sleep?"

She shakes her head, "Look I won't give you that bullshit lesson of life. I'm sure you had your share, but life is hard, and you must go on with it so you can accomplish all your dreams. You have great friends by your side and old Varric. They won't let you down if you let them help you", he pats her on the back and laughs.

Marina also laughs at his attempt to cheer her up. He gives her a warm hug, which reminds her of her father back in Portugal. Marina smiles and hugs him tightly.

"Now off to bed, Waves."

She lays down and as he covers her, Marina says sleepily, "Thanks…dad."

Varric gasps but then smiles at her before he returns to sleep.

**Option 4(Bethany)- **

Bethany also wakes up and sits next to Marina on the bed. She's looking down at her lap and It's quite obvious that she had been crying.

Bethany sighs and takes her hand into hers, placing it on Marina's lap, "Hey Mari, are you okay?" Marina shakes her head.

Bethany frowns, "Look, I understand how hard this is. I just want you to know that with all these powers or none at all, you'll still be our Marina, the little sister I always wanted." She says, smiling. Marina slowly looks up towards Bethany.

"You are not alone, just remember that." Bethany says, as she squeezes Marina's hand.

She smiles at Bethany and pulls her into a hug, "Thank you, Bethany"

"Anytime, sister."

Marina gasps at the affectionate word and hugs her tighter. They lay on their sides holding hands with smiles on their faces, eventually falling asleep.


End file.
